Nouvelles vies
by Lecfan
Summary: ! Spoiler sur les derniers chapitres ! Lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi, un flash lumineux éclaire la nuit. Suite à cette lumière, d'étranges évènements se produisent. Trois enfants se retrouvent avec des marques et Minato et Kushina survivent. Voyage dans le temps
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ma première fanfiction sur Naruto. Ce premier chapitre est juste pour voir sur ce que vous en pensez. La fanfiction est toujours en projet donc il risque d'y avoir des réécriture.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Attaques

.

Le combat menait à une impasse. Kaguya contrait tous les coups de Naruto et de Sasuke avec l'aide de son « fils ». Rien n'y faisait. Naruto et Sasuke étaient épuisés. Il leur fallait juste qu'ils la touche en même temps pour sceller la déesse lapin. Mais rien, absolument rien ne marchait. Les deux amis étaient essoufflés.

Sakura était furieuse, furieuse contre-elle-même car elle avait beau être devenu plus forte, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour aider ses amis. Elle fixa du regard le clone de son coéquipier blond qui la tenait, elle, Kakashi ainsi qu'Obito. La jeune femme serra ses poings en jurant intérieurement.

Naruto et Sasuke haletaient. Kaguya se tenait devant eux sans aucun signe de fatigue.

-Mère, nous devons les éliminer maintenant ! déclara l'ancien Zetsu Noir.

La mère du Rikudo Sennin hocha la tête, sur son visage un triste sourire étira ses lèvres. Sans que les deux amis aient le temps de bouger, Kaguya posa ses mains deux mains sur leur poitrine.

-Adieu mes enfants. Déclara-t-elle

Une larme s'écoula de ses yeux et elle poussa les deux ninjas dans un trou qui apparut derrière eux.

-Merde ! Je ne peux pas bouger. Cria Naruto.

-Hn ! On est fichu. Rajouta Sasuke.

-Oï, Teme ! Comment peux-tu être aussi calme dans cette situation ?!

-NARUTO ! SASUKE ! hurla Sakura en se dégageant de l'emprise de dégageant de l'emprise du clone.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose se précipita vers ses coéquipiers tandis que Kakashi tentait de la retenir mais Sakura esquiva sa main.

-Sakura ! N'y vas pas ! Cria son sensei.

Trop tard, la jeune médecin ninja était déjà arrivée aux niveau des deux garçons qui étaient aspirés par le trou. Il ne restait plus que leurs bras qui étaient visibles. Quand elle s'arrêta pour attraper leurs mains, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et elle se retourna. C'était le zetsu noir. Un sourire cruel apparut sur son visage :

-Si tu as tant envie d'être à leurs côtés, va les rejoindre !

Il poussa ensuite Sakura dans le « trou ».

-Sakura ! Naruto ! Sasuke ! Entendit-elle Kakashi hurlait.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit était leur sensei courant vers eux ainsi que le monde de feu qui l'entourait, puis l'obscurité envahit sa vision. Rien, il n'y avait rien là où ils étaient. La seul chose qu'il y avaient c'était elle ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke.

-Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Naruto.

-On est dans le pétrin. Murmura Sasuke.

-Va-t-on mourir ? interrogea Sakura

-Peut-être…

-Sasuke !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dope ?

-J'ai peut-être une idée pour nous sortir de là…

-Qu'est-ce …

-Sakura, tiens nous les mains.

-Quoi ?!

- Tiens-nous les mains à Sasuke et à moi. Prends les mains qui n'ont pas de marques. Sasuke et moi devons unir notre pouvoir.

-Euh…Oui…

Tous les trois se prirent la main, Naruto attrapa la main gauche de Sasuke, celle avec le croissant noir avec sa main droite où se trouvait le cercle blanc. Les deux autres mains étaient tenues par Sakura. Une lueur jaillit des mains jointes de Sasuke et de Naruto. Sakura sentit un puissant chakra l'envahir et la traverser de part en part. Elle ne sentait aucune douleur juste une agréable sensation de bien-être. La sensation était tellement apaisante qu'elle s'endormit. Sasuke aussi céda à la douce sensation, Naruto allait le suivre dans le pays des rêves mais avant une voix, non, plusieurs voix retentirent dans sa tête :

- Nous ne te laisserons pas mourir, Naruto. Et tes amis non plus…

-Ku…ra…ma… les amis…

-Ne t'inquiètent pas, nous vous protègerons.

* * *

Minato haletait. Il avait utilisé beaucoup de chakra pour téléporter Kyuubi et lui dans ce lieu avec sa femme et son enfant.

-Nous devons créer une barrière.

-Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de chakra… répondit Kushina.

Elle était, elle aussi, en piteuse état. L'accouchement et la libération de Kyuubi l'avait épuisé et affaiblit. Mais malgré tout, des chaînes dorées apparurent dans le dos de la jeune mère. Ces chaines emprisonnèrent le démon renard et créèrent une barrière infranchissable. Soudain Kushina cracha du sang et Naruto se mit à pleurer.

-Désolée, Naruto… Je ne voulais pas…te réveiller. Murmura Kushina.

-Kushina…

-Je vais de nouveau sceller Kyuubi à l'intérieur de mon corps…et je mourrai… Ça l'empêchera de réapparaitre… pendant un petit moment…avec le peu de chakra qu'il me reste, c'est le seul moyen de vous sauver tous les deux. Merci…pour tout. Termina-t-elle en souriant.

Minato était choqué. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela.

-Kushina, tu… Tu as fait de moi ton mari… Tu as fait de moi le Yondaime…Et tu as fait de moi le père de cet enfant ! Et je…

-Ne sois pas triste, Minato. Je… Je suis heureuse. Déclara la jeune femme en souriant. Heureuse de savoir que tu m'as aimée. Heureuse de… la naissance de notre fils… Rien que d'imaginer que je puisse survivre… que nous, trois, puissions vivre ensemble. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'aurait rendue heureuse.

En entendant les paroles de sa femme, Minato ne put retenir ses larmes de couler. Kushina se tourna vers Naruto :

-Haa… Si je dois exprimer le moindre regret… c'est de ne pas pouvoir voir grandir Naruto.

-Kushina… Tu n'as pas besoin d'emporter Kyuubi avec toi. Nous pouvons utiliser ce qui nous reste comme chakra pour revoir Naruto !

-Hein ? demanda sa femme surpris.

-Je vais utiliser un Hakke no Fuujin Shiki pour sceller… ce qui te reste de comme chakra à l'intérieur de Naruto. Ensuite je me débarrasserai de Kyuubi… grâce à un sceau que seul un non-jinchuuriki comme moi peut utiliser le Shiki Fuujin !

Kushina resta un instant sans voix.

-Mais…celui qui utilise ce seau va…

-Mais je ne vais être en mesure de sceller que la moitié de la puissance de Kyuubi… Il est bien trop puissant, c'est physiquement et théoriquement impossible… de tout sceller. Kyuubi ne doit pas revivre hors d'un Jinchuuriki. La balance des Bijuu serait détruite. Mais grâce au Shiki Fuujin, je pourrai sceller la moitié de sa puissance à l'intérieur de moi et pour l'autre moitié…

Minato repensa aux paroles de son sensei, Jiraiya, à propos de la prophétie et du sauveur du monde. Il regarda son fils qui dormait maintenant dans ses bras.

- Je vais sceller l'autre moitié à l'intérieur de Naruto toujours grâce au Hakke no Fuiin Shiki. Je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire… Mais Jiraiya m'a parlé d'une révolution qui frappera le monde et elle sera accompagnée d'un grand désastre ! Et cette nuit, j'ai eu la confirmation de deux choses : la première est que cet homme masqué qui t'a attaquée sera à l'origine de ce désastre et la seconde, c'est que Naruto sera celui qui l'arrêtera, le jinchuuriki qui illuminera le chemin vers le futur. Je le sais, c'est tout.

Au même moment, le Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, arriva accompagné d'Enma transformé en bâton.

-Mais… Minato…

Malgré les protestations de sa femme, le quatrième hokage était sur le point de faire les signes du Shiki Fuujin lorsqu'un grand éclair blanc illumina les ténèbres de la nuit. Le bruit qui suivit ce flash fut terrible mais étrangement agréable, on aurait dit des rires d'enfants. Dans la barrière qui protégeait les jeunes ninjas de la génération suivant, plusieurs d'entre - eux montrèrent du doigt le flash lumineux. Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen, ainsi que plusieurs autres ninjas comme Kakashi et, étrangement, un jeune garçon du nom de Itachi ressentirent l'immense chakra qui avait jailli en même temps que l'éclair. Le jeune hokage fixa Kyuubi se demandant ce qu'il avait fait mais le renard était lui-aussi complètement absorbé par la lumière. Puis sous le regard ébahi de la population de Konoha, la lumière se divisa en trois étoiles qui filèrent dans différentes directions. Non, pas trois, quatre, seulement la quatrième lueur restait tellement près de sa sœur qu'elles semblaient n'être qu'une. Ces deux-là arrivèrent droit vers le lieu où se trouvait Kyuubi, le Yondaime et sa famille ainsi que le Sandaime et des deux ninjas qui l'accompagnaient. L'une des deux autres lueurs prit la direction du quartier Uchiha et la seconde allait vers les refuges des habitants.

Minato, Kushina ainsi que Kyuubi et les autres ninjas présents furent aveuglés un nouveau flash, tous se couvrirent les yeux. Lorsque le Yondaime ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il réalisa c'est que Naruto avait arrêté de pleurer et il le fixait de son regard bleu. La deuxième chose qu'il se rendit compte c'était que la barrière et les chaînes qui entravaient le démon renard étaient tombées et que Kushina crachait du sang à nouveau.

-Kushina !

-Ne… Ne te soucie pas de moi… Murmura-t-elle. Fais juste ce que tu as faire.

-Oui !

Derrière le jeune père assez loin, le Sandaime accourait pour empêcher Minato de faire le sceau lorsque la voix de Kyuubi résonna :

-Naruto…

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient stupéfaites et se figèrent. Ils n'étaient pas surpris que le démon parle mais par la voix qu'il avait utilisé. Ce n'était pas la voix habituelle pleine de haine mais une douce voix. Mais le plus surprenant pour Kushina et Minato était que le mot prononçait par le démon n'était autre que le prénom de leur fils, Naruto.

Le renard à neuf queues se secoua pour se libérer des dernières chaines et tendit une patte vers le bébé qui était encore dans les bras de son père. Minato et Kushina s'interposèrent et fermèrent les yeux dans l'attente de la douleur mais rien ne vient. Mais une queue de Kyuubi les avait (doucement ?) saisit. Le renard utilisa une deuxième pour prendre l'enfant.

-Non ! Sale démon ! Ne touche pas à mon fils ! hurla la mère.

-Naruto ! cria son père.

Hiruzen et les deux ninjas tentèrent d'attaquer le démon pour libérer les deux parents et récupérer Naruto mais Kyuubi para les attaques avec aisance. Le Sandaime jura. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer plus fort car il risquait de blesser Minato, Kushina ou leur fils.

Minato et Kushina remarquèrent soudain que leur bébé ne pleurait pas alors qu'il était attrapé par la queue mais il riait. Le bijuu posa Naruto par - terre aussi délicatement que possible. Il souleva sa patte la plus proche et tout le monde retient son souffle puis le démon abattit ses griffes vers l'enfant. L'une des griffes toucha le ventre tendre du bébé mais elle ne le transperça pas, cependant quelque apparut au niveau de l'estomac.

-Un sceau ?! S'étonna le Yondaime. C'est impossible !

Le sceau aspira le démon renard. Quand Kyuubi disparut, Minato et Kushina furent libéré de l'étreinte de sa queue. Les deux parents s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Le Sandaime et les deux ninjas accoururent pour aussitôt pour les aider. Hiruzen se précipita vers Kushina qui était la plus proche. La jeune femme était au bord de l'inconscience malgré tout elle murmurait quelques mots. L'ancien hokage s'approcha pour mieux les entendre :

-Mon…mon fils…Naruto…

Elle s'évanouit après avoir utilisé ses dernières forces. Hiruzen Sarutobi récupéra l'enfant, Naruto d'après ce que lui avait dit Kushina. Le bébé s'était endormit. Il ordonna au deux ninjas d'emmener immédiatement les deux parents à l'hôpital et il déclara qu'il s'occupait de leur fils. Il regarda plus attentivement l'enfant après le miracle qui venait de se produire. Il remarqua soudain une étrange marque dans la main droite de l'enfant. Il allait devoir appelait son élève Jiraiya pour pouvoir vérifier l'étanchéité du sceau et pour savoir si le démon n'avait pas pris possession de l'enfant. Ha ! Que de problèmes…

Au même moment dans la rue où la police de Konoha évacuait les civils, Itachi tenant Sasuke, son jeune frère dans ses bras, s'était approché de son père, Fugaku Uchiha, qui dirigeait les forces de police. Lui et toutes les personnes autour de lui avaient levé la tête pour observer le flash blanc et tous aperçurent les « trois » lueurs, en particulier celle qui allait trop sur eux. Ensuite, il eut un nouveau flash qui les éblouit. Itachi recouvrit sa vision plus rapidement que la plupart des personnes. Il s'aperçut aussitôt que son frère était réveillé et il avait ouvert ses yeux. Seulement ses yeux n'avaient pas leur couleur noir habituel mais son œil gauche était un sharigan tandis que l'autre œil avait des cercles concentriques centré sur la pupille avec des magatamas semblable à ceux du sharingan. Malgré son jeune âge, Itachi avait lu beaucoup de livre, il reconnut donc tout de suite le légendaire rinnegan du Rikudo Sennin. Il appela immédiatement son père qui se figea de stupeur face au regard de son second fils. Comment était-ce possible ? Son fils n'était qu'un bébé de quelques mois, c'était impossible qu'il est déjà éveillé son sharingan et il ne pouvait encore moins posséder le rinnegan, ce fameux et fabuleux dojustu. Mais après quelques secondes, les yeux de l'enfant étaient revenus au noir qu'il arborait ordinairement. Cependant Fugaku prit une décision :

-Itachi emmène ton frère à l'hôpital pour qu'il soit examiné. Dit-leur ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Est-ce grave, père ? Est-ce que Sasuke est en danger ?

-Je ne pense pas mais il faut mieux qu'il soit examiné. Peut-être a -t-il été contaminé par le chakra de Kyuubi.

-D'accord.

Le jeune Itachi resserra un peu plus son emprise sur son frère qui s'était à nouveau endormit. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son père puis il prit la direction de l'hôpital. Plus loin, dans les refuges des civils, le dernier flash illumina la nuit. Et comme avec les deux autres bébés, une petite fille, qui était dans les bras de son père dont la coupe de cheveux ressemblait à une fleur de cerisier, ouvrit ses yeux. Le bébé âgé de sept mois se mit à pleurer. Sa mère et son père plongèrent leurs regards dans ses yeux verts.

-La, La qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakura ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda son père, Kizashi Haruno

-Tout ira bien, ma puce. Déclara sa mère, Mebuki Haruno.

Les deux parents commencèrent à bercer leur fille cependant ils cessèrent aussitôt lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'un losange violet était apparu au milieu du front de Sakura. Ils appelèrent immédiatement le ninja chargé de protéger le refuge. Celui-ci les conseilla d'emmener leur enfant à l'hôpital puisque il venait de recevoir l'ordre de lever l'alerte. Lorsque Kizashi et Mebuki partirent avec leur bébé pour l'hôpital, les civils commencèrent à regagner leurs habitations et à inspecter les dégâts, pour beaucoup d'entre - eux, ils dormiraient encore dans des abris comme leur maison avait été détruite par le démon renard.

* * *

Minato avait l'impression que ses paupières étaient lourdes. Très lourdes. Il avait l'impression qu'elles pesaient des tonnes. Cependant il se força à les ouvrirent. Sa femme, son fils avaient besoin de lui.

Le lieu qu'il s'attendait à voir était tout sauf celui qu'il observait. Les murs autour de lui étaient blancs. Il était allongé sur un lit qui (heureusement) d'un bleu foncé. Il devina rapidement où il était. Après tout, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'y était retrouvait depuis qu'il était ninja. L'hôpital. Lieux béni et maudit. Il se redressa sur son lit. Il remarqua que la chambre n'était autre que celle réservé aux personnes importantes. Sur le lit d'à côté, il aperçut de longs cheveux rouges. C'était Kushina, sa femme. Cependant il n'avait aucune trace de leur enfant. Rien. Naruto n'était pas là. La panique le submergea. Où était-il ? Où était son fils ? Il se leva précipitamment du lit, manquant de tombé par - terre. Aussitôt il fut rattrapé par des ANBU qui avaient caché leur présence. Il allait vraiment mal pour ne pas avoir remarqué leur présence. Mais pour l'instant il s'enfichait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est son fils.

-Yondaime - sama, vous devriez vous calmez.

-Où est mon fils ?

Le jeune Hokage se débattit pour se l'étreinte d'un des ANBU.

-Yondaime – sama, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous !

- Répondez-moi !

La porte s'ouvrit quand il cria. Des pleurs résonnèrent et ces sons calmèrent le jeune père.

-Naruto…

Oui, c'était son fils dans les bras d'un homme qui s'avançait. L'homme n'était autre que le précédent hokage mais Minato ne le reconnu pas tout de suite car il ne voyait que son fils.

-Naruto…

-Minato. Tu te devrais t'allonger. Ton fils va bien, alors calme –toi et repose-toi. Et puis tu ne devrais pas crier, tu risques de réveiller ta femme et tu sais mieux que moi comme elle est quand on la réveille.

-Gloups… Oui, vous avez raison, Sandaime-sama. Est-ce que…

-Bien sûr.

Hiruzen déposa délicatement Naruto dans les bras de son père qui s'était réinstallé dans son lit. Minato observa le petit bébé blond qui semblait si fragile dans ses bras. Ce petit bébé qui avait traversé tant d'épreuve.

-En fait qu'en est-il du sceau ? Comment va Kushina ? Est-ce qu'on sait pourquoi Kyuubi a agi de cette façon ? Et …

-Stop ! J'ai fait vérifier le sceau. D'après Jiraiya, le sceau est parfaitement imperméable. Il laisse cependant un peu du chakra du démon renard se mélangé au chakra de Naruto. Le sceau serait, toujours d'après mon élève, un Hakke no Fuiin Shiki. Pour Kushina, elle va bien. Les médecins ont dit qu'elle souffrait juste de quelques séquelles dues à la naissance et à l'extraction de Kyuubi et son chakra est épuisé. Mais connaissant sa grande capacité de récupération due à son sang Uzumaki, elle se réveillera sûrement dans quelques heures. Elle est tout de même incroyable. Elle est le seul Jinchuuriki qui est survécu à l'extraction de son Bijuu. Les Uzumaki sont vraiment incroyable. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Kyuubi a agi ainsi. On a d'abord pensé que c'était pour prendre possession du corps de ton fils pour pouvoir s'échapper mais cela ne lui ressemble pas et puis on a fait tous les tests possibles mais rien n'indique une possession. Le démon dort sagement dans sa cage.

-Donc Naruto et Kushina vont bien ?... Attendez Jiraiya – sensei est là ? Mais c'est impossible d'après son dernier message, il était à au moins deux jours de Konoha. Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

-Trois jours, Minato. Trois jours. Nous avons même cru que toi et Kushina étiez morts.

-Trois jours ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout…

-Qui a- t-il ?

L'ancien Hokage prit une grande inspiration.

- Regarde l'intérieur de la main droite de ton fils.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde-juste.

Minato regarde fixement le poing que serrait son fils. Lentement il détacha un à un les doigts du bébé pour apercevoir sa paume. Ce qu'il vit le figea. Une tache, son fils avait une tâche sur sa main. Non, pas une tâche, c'était trop régulier. On aurait dit un cercle blanc.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette marque ?

-On ne sait pas. Mais Naruto n'est pas le seul dans ce cas.

Le jeune Hokage fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a deux autres enfants seulement âgés de quelques mois.

-Qui est-ce ? Ont-ils la même marque que Naruto ?

-Etrangement, non. Le premier est Sasuke Uchiha, il a une marque noire en forme de croissant de lune. La deuxième est un peu différente des autres, elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno. Sa marque est un losange violet sur son front qui ressemble au sceau que portait Mito Uzumaki et mon élève, Tsunade.

-Sasuke Uchiha ?

-Oui, c'est le fils de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha. Itachi, son grand frère, nous a dit que lorsque la marque est apparue, les yeux de son frère… Son œil gauche était un sharingan tandis que l'autre était…un rinnegan.

-Quoi ?! Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je ne sais pas, Minato. De plus, le conseil veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kyuubi. Pour l'instant, j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils attendent jusqu'à que tu te réveilles. Mais maintenant ils veulent une réponse.

Le Yondaime soupira.

-Cela veut donc dire que je vais devoir me frotter à Danzô, Homura et Koharu.

-Désolé. J'ai attendu pour que tu puisses dire ce que tu veux au conseil.

-Pft… je vais y aller cependant j'aimerai d'abord voir les autres enfants et attendre que Kushina se réveille.

-Ce n'ai pas la peine… Minato, je suis réveillé. Murmura une voix

-Kushina… Depuis quand ?

La jeune femme se tourna sur son lit pour faire face à son mari et au Sandaime.

-Depuis que vous parliez de mon fils. J'ai tout entendu.

-Kushina…

-Va, Minato. C'est ton travail de protéger notre village et notre fils. Sourit la jeune femme.

-Kushina… Merci…

Minato sourit et serra un peu plus fort Naruto contre lui.

-Je dois prendre Naruto avec moi.

-D'accord…

-Minato. Tu dois savoir qu'il y a déjà des rumeurs qui circulent dans Konoha à propos des enfants.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est juste des rumeurs, mais beaucoup pensent qu'ils sont des enfants du démon ou bien qu'ils sont des enfants bénits.

-C'est...Il faut faire des recherches sur ces évènements avant que la population s'affole.

-Oui.

-Il me faut des vêtements plus convenables qu'une chemise d'hôpital.

-Je vous ai apporté vos vêtements, Hokage - sama. Déclara un ANBU qui venait d'apparaitre.

-Merci, Nezumi.

-De rien.

Après que le jeune hokage se soit habillé (il portait sa tenue de ninja habituelle avec sa cape de Hokage), il se rendit à la chambres au se trouvait Sakura, Sasuke et leurs parents avec Naruto dans ses bras. Les quatre parents plus Itachi s'était levé à son entré.

-Bonjour, Hokage – sama. Saluèrent- ils ensemble en s'inclinant.

-Bonjour.

-Nous sommes vraiment enchanté de vous rencontrer. Déclara avec joie une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns avec une mèche tombant au milieu des yeux.

-Oui, c'est vraiment une joie. Ajouta un homme avec des cheveux gris-rose arrangé en une étrange coiffure.

L'homme se saisit de la main libre de Minato et la secoua.

-Euh…

-Oh ! Et ce garçon tout mignon dans vos bras est votre fils, non ? demanda la femme

-Euh, oui…

La femme se pencha sur Naruto qui s'était réveillé et la fixa de son regard bleu.

-Euh…Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ah ah ! Ria le Sandaime. Minato, je te présente Kizashi et Mebuki Haruno, ce sont les parents de Sakura. Puis tu connais bien sûr Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha ainsi que leur fils Itachi. Je crois savoir que Kushina et Mikoto sont de très bonne amies.

-Pas juste de très bonne amis, Sandaime – sama. Kushina et moi nous sommes comme deux sœurs. Les informa Mikoto. En fait, comment va – t- elle ? Quand a –t-elle accouché ?

-Kushina va bien, Mikoto – san. Elle a accouché le jour de l'attaque de Kyuubi. En ce moment, elle se repose. Voici notre fils, Naruto.

-Qu'il est mignon !

-Merci. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous présenter mon fils, mais pour voir les marques qui sont apparu sur vos enfants. C'est pour cela que j'aimerai entendre ce qui s'est produit quand celle-ci est apparue.

-Oui. Répondirent ensemble les parents.

Ils racontèrent chacun à leur tour en commençant par Fugaku les évènements. Au final Minato apprit en recoupant les histoires que les marques apparus sur les enfants étaient liées au flash lumineux. Le Sandaime lui passa ensuite les résultats des tests effectuer mais il n'y avait rien de concluant. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'un chakra externe à celui des bébés. La marque de Sakura d'après les médecins serait une espèce de sceau où se stocke une petite partie du son chakra sinon les deux autres marques restaient un mystère même si le Yondaime avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vue quelque part.

-Euh…Est-ce que Sasuke va bien ? demanda Itachi

Le Yondaime s'accroupit au niveau de l'enfant et lui sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton frère est en bonne santé. Les médecins ont simplement cherché l'origine de la marque qu'il porte et si cela a une influence sur lui mais on dirait que non.

-Cela veut dire qu'il pourra rentrer à la maison ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Tant mieux.

Le jeune garçon alla voir son frère qui était allongé dans un lit pour bébé juste à côté d'un enfant aux cheveux roses qui était certainement Sakura devina Minato. Itachi commença à jouer avec Sasuke qui tentait d'attraper ses doigts. Le sourire de l'hokage se fit plus tendre devant ce spectacle.

-Bien, je crois que c'est tout. Déclara – t-il. Nous continuerons de chercher l'origine de ces marques. Si nous apprenons quelque chose nous vous informerons aussitôt.

-Merci beaucoup Hokage-sama. Remercièrent tous

-Hokage – sama, je souhaiterais parler avec vous.

-Bien sûr, Fugaku-san. Je vous parlerai après la réunion avec le conseil.

-Comme vous le souhaitez.

Les parents partirent chacun à leur tour. Mikoto adressa un bon rétablissement à Kushina. Après qu'il ne resta plus que les deux hokages, le sandaime s'approcha de son successeur.

-Alors, prêt ?

-pft… A affronter les requins ? Non, pas vraiment… Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Le Yondaime soupira à nouveau.

-Ah ! J'ai vraiment bien fait de prendre ma retraite ! s'exclama le sandaime en riant

**.Xx.**

Le conseil s'était réuni dans une petite salle qui d'ordinaire aurait pu paraitre confortable à Minato sauf aujourd'hui où il lui semblait que la pièce s'était transformé en succursale de l'enfer (et encore l'enfer lui semblait même trop doux) en présence des conseillers, Koharu Utatane et Homura Mitokado ainsi que de celle Danzô Shimura. La présence de ce dernier hérissé toujours le jeune hokage. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment et Danzô ne cachait son hostilité que derrière des politesses dont l'éclair jaune de Konoha n'était pas dupe. Dehors les ANBU gardaient la pièce, des sceaux empêchaient quiconque d'entendre ce qui se passer dans la salle.

-Bonjour, Yondaime. Saluèrent les conseillers.

-Bonjour.

-Hokage-sama, nous voudrions savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé le dix octobre. Exigea Koharu.

- Qu'est – ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kyuubi ?... Continua Homura

-Je pense que nous devrions laisser le hokage parler, non ? interrompit Danzô

-Merci Danzô. Lâcha à contre - cœur Minato.

-Mais pour autant que je sache le siège du conseil n'est pas la place d'un bébé. Railla le chef de La Racine en montrant Naruto qui dormait dans les bras de son père.

-C'est mon fils Naruto. Il est ici pour une bonne raison. Répondit le Yondaime en s'asseyant sur son siège. Tout d'abord, Kyuubi a été « maitrisé ».

-Comment ça « maitrisé » ?

-Je l'ai scellé dans mon fils, Naruto. Mentit Minato.

Il ne voulait pas que l'on sache que Kyuubi s'était lui-même scellé dans son fils. Il était sûr que les conseillers voudraient l'exécuter aussitôt.

-Vous avez fait de votre propre fils un jinchuuriki ? S'étonna Koharu

-Oui, c'était le seul moyen.

-Nous devons régler ce problème. Un jinchuuriki deviendra rapidement un problème surtout un bébé. Ils peuvent être facilement influencés par le démon qui est scellé en eux. De plus, dans l'avenir il pourrait devenir incontrôlable et devenir une menace pour Konoha.

-Je suis d'accord avec Koharu. Nous devons éliminer toute menace donc nous devons supprimer le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi.

-Quoi ?! Comment osez-vous dire cela devant moi ?! S'énerva Minato. Naruto est un être humain avant d'être un Jinchuuriki. De plus, beaucoup de bébés sont devenus des hôtes et peu ont véritablement perdu le contrôle. Si Naruto est correctement éduqué et…

-Justement Hokage – sama, nous devons élever ce… cet enfant, se reprit Danzô en voyant le regard du Yondaime, dans certaines conditions. Conditions que je peux offrir. J'ai l'habitude de m'occuper d'enfants puisque j'ai recueilli des orphelins de guerre. Mon « organisation » est spécialisée dans les cas plutôt difficile. Donc moi, Danzô, je suis le plus apte à élever le jinchuuriki.

-Cela semble une bonne idée. Nous pourrions le confier à Danzô. Proposa Koharu.

Comment pouvaient-ils dire ça devant lui, le père de Naruto ? Il ne laisserait personne lui prendre Naruto ! Surtout Danzô. Minato avait quelques soupçons sur ce que cet homme faisait et ce n'était vraiment un paradis...

-Je peux très bien élever mon fils avec ma femme ! De plus, je suis le Hokage si quelque chose arrive je pourrais intervenir et n'oubliez pas que Kushina et moi sommes des maitres de sceau. J'ai étudié beaucoup de choses sur les hôtes et les Bijuu. Naruto restera avec nous, c'est sans appel.

-C'est la meilleur solution. Approuva Homura. Mais que disons-nous à la population ? Beaucoup veulent savoir ce qui s'est passé. Si nous ne leur disons rien, il y a un risque de révolte et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Nous avons besoin de toute la main d'œuvre possible pour réparer les dégâts causé par Kyuubi.

- Je leur dirais la vérité.

Pour être très précis, il dira seulement une vérité arrangé. Il voulait que seul lui, Kushina, le Sandaime et Jiraiya soient au courant de cet homme masqué qui se fait passé pour Madara Uchiha. S'il racontait les véritables évènements au conseil, celui-ci ne tarderait pas à soupçonner tous les Uchiha en raison du sharingan de l'inconnu. Ils prendraient ensuite des mesures pour les surveiller ce qui isolerait encore plus ce clan du reste du village entrainant du ressentiment des membres puis ensuite des habitants ce qui les entrainerait dans un cycle sans fin de haine avec la mort et des massacres à la clef. Cela ne devait arriver en aucun cas. Il ferait tous pour l'en empêchait.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il remarqua que les membres du conseil le fixaient d'un regard interrogateur. Il leur raconta alors l'histoire qu'il avait arrangé avec le Sandaime. Il leur expliqua que juste avant l'attaque de Kyuubi, il se trouvait avec sa femme qui accouchait, Biwako, la femme de Hiruzen et avec quelques ANBU. Il avait été attaqué par de ninjas déserteurs mais il n'avait pas pu déterminer leur origine. Les ninjas avaient abattu plusieurs ANBU ainsi que Biwako-sama mais il les avait repoussés puis il avait transporté son fils nouveau-né et sa femme en lieu sûr quand il avait entendu l'alerte pour l'attaque de Kyuubi. Il était ensuite arrivé sur les lieux et il avait téléporté le démon renard loin du village où il l'avait scellé dans son fils n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Il leur dit également que pour plus de détails, ils leur faillaient parler avec Hiruzen. Minato remercia intérieurement son prédécesseur pour avoir fait promettre le secret et d'avoir classé les évènements un secret de classe S. Minato jeta un coup d'œil sur Naruto qui dormait dans ses bras. Dire que qu'il avait environ une heure il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

-Et à propos de votre fils, Yondaime ? Direz-vous au peuple de Konoha le statu de jinchuuriki de votre fils ? demanda Danzô.

-Je le leur dirais aussi. Je ferais l'annonce demain.

-Je vois.

-Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais prendre congé. Je vais rentrer chez moi me reposer. Conclut le jeune Hokage

-Nous comprenons. Après ces évènements, c'est normal. Nous sommes vraiment heureux que vous soyez en vie. Déclara Koharu

-Merci. Sur ce, c'était un plaisir Koharu -san, Homura -san, Danzô.

Minato sortit ensuite la pièce en faisant un petit signe au capitaine ANBU posté à la porte. Dans la salle Danzô aussi prenait congé. Lorsqu'il sortit, deux membres de la racine vinrent se poster à ses côtés.

Quand Minato quitta la résidence de l'Hokage un éclair de cheveux gris lui sauta dans les bras.

-Sensei… Je… Je suis si heureux que vous soyez encore en vie…

-Kakashi…

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si…si… sanglota le jeune ninja.

-Kakashi, je suis vivant, Kushina est vivante, Naruto est vivant. Alors tout va bien.

-Ou…oui.

* * *

Danzô médita un moment. Plusieurs ninjas s'accroupirent en s'inclinant.

-Je n'ai pas confiance dans le Yondaime. Il ne nous a pas tout dit sur l'attaque de Kyuubi. Il sait beaucoup plus de chose.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?  
**

**P.S: pour ceux qui lise ma fanfiction sur Reborn (Voyage des Vongola) l'histoire n'est pas abandonné. Le chapitre 9 sera bientôt publié.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** Merci à tous pour vos commentaires !

Pour Sollina, Quelques réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre. Certains évènements de l'histoire original de l'histoire seront modifié tandis que d'autres seront inchangés.

A XzangX, quand j'ai écrit cet histoire j'ai eu la même réflexion, alors voilà l'explication.

A slayst, merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de l'histoire. Désolé pour les tournures de phrases comme je l'ai dit la fanfic est encore en projet alors il y aura des réécritures. Il y aura bien sûr quelques ellipses temporels.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Début de nouvelles vies

Plic ! Ploc ! Des gouttes tombaient dans l'eau qui envahissait l'espace. Naruto se réveilla doucement. Il reconnut toute de suite son espace mentale, sauf que par rapport à la dernière fois cela avait un peu changé. Les murs des égouts étaient recouverts de lierres, des chênes poussaient aux quatre coins de l'ancienne cage et il y régnait une douce odeur de lavande. Naruto était allongé sur le sol. Il remarqua qu'en dessous de lui se trouvait le symbole du Rikudo Sennin. Autour du symbole assez éloigné, il y avait des magatamas, neuf magatamas. Il voyait sur chacune d'entre-elle des pattes.

-**Tiens, le gamin est réveillé.** Déclara une voix que le jeune ninja reconnu comme étant celle de Kurama.

- ENFIN RalA Shukaku

-**Voyons, ne t'énerve pas.** Le calma Matatabi.

Naruto est Doucement presse.

-Bonjour Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son, Kokuyo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki, Kurama. Qu'est- ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai fait un rêve étrange. J'ai rêvé que Sasuke, Sakura et moi étions redevenue des bébés et que mon père et ma mère était en vie. Ah ah ! Se mit à rire Naruto

-**Ce n'est pas un rêve.**

Naruto se figea en plein rire.

Kokuyo passa une queue devant les yeux du ninja qui n'eut aucune réaction.

-**Je crois qu'on l'a perdu.** Conclu le démon à cinq queue.

-**C'est un idiot.** Soupira Isobu

-**Je croyais que vous le saviez déjà lorsque vous êtes venue vous installé en lui.** Se moqua Kurama. **Après tout, il est l'humain qui voulait sauver les démons à queues et devenir leur ami.**

-**C'est tout à fait vrai ! **S'esclaffa Son Goku.

Tous les Bijuu se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Naruto qui venait de sortir de son moment d'absence, bouda et marmonna :

-Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi… Ce n'est pas drôle…

Tous les bijuu se tournèrent vers l'adolescent et reprirent leur expression sérieuse.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Réclama le seul humain. Parce que la dernière chose que je me souviens ce que Sasuke, Sakura et moi nous étions sur le point de mourir.

-**En fait, on ne sait pas vraiment nous-même.** Expliqua Gyuki.

-Comment ça ?

-**Pour vous protéger, gamin, nous avons tous utilisé un peu de notre chakra mais notre chakra est entré en résonance avec la dimension dans laquelle Kaguya nous a envoyé et cela nous a expédié dans le passé.** L'informa Kurama.

-Il y a –t-il un moyen de revenir à notre époque ? demanda Naruto

-**Non, aucun. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés nous avons déjà modifié le passé et donc notre époque n'existe plus et nous sommes coincés ici.** Exposa Saiken

-Quand ? A quel moment dans le passé ?

-**Le jour de ta naissance, Naruto.** Répondit le renard.** Quand nous sommes arrivés, nos esprits ont tous était attiré par nos corps. Sasuke et Sakura ainsi que toi se sont retrouvé dans votre corps lorsque vous étiez bébé avec quelques modifications comme la marque du Rikudo et ton sceau. Moi aussi, je me suis retrouvé dans mon corps…**

-Mais alors comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez tous là ?

-**Nous nous n'étions pas attirer par nos corps originaux, peut-être parce que nous étions déjà sceller, ou parce que nous étions trop éloignez de nos jinchuuriki…** supposa Chômei. **Nous sommes donc resté en toi étant donné que notre âme et relié à la tienne.**

-**Naruto, quand tu t'es retrouvé dans ton corps, le sceau est réapparu en toi et cela s'est produit avant que ton père fasse les signes pour le sceau de la mort. Il a juste suffi que je touche le sceau pour qu'il s'active et m'absorbe entièrement. Donc ton père n'est pas mort en scellant la moitié de moi et moi je suis au complet !**

-Et maman ? Je croyais que tous les Jinchuuriki meurent lorsqu'on leur extrait leur Bijuu, enfin sauf pour Juubi.

-**C'est le cas, sauf que tu oublies que Kushina est un Uzumaki sa volonté de vivre est largement supérieur au commun des mortel et sa résistance égal les senjuu. Moi et Shukaku ont a juste scellé une partie de mon chakra en elle, avec le temps le sceau se libéra doucement en diffusant petit à petit mon chakra en elle et donc au bout de quelques années elle ne sera plus une jinchuuriki mais elle continuera de vivre.** Continua le renard

- Je pige rien… Mais c'est génial que Maman soit en vie ! Attends… J'ai bien entendu ? Toi, Kurama et toi, Shukaku vous avez travaillé en équipe ? Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas vous entendre.

-**La ferme, gamin ! C'est pas parce que on a travaillé ensemble que nous nous entendons.** Râla le tanuki.

Les Bijuu et Naruto éclatèrent de rire.

-Et pour Sasuke et Sakura ? demanda Naruto après qu'ils se soient tous calmer.

-**Ils sont endormis.**

Hein?

-**Votre corps n'est pas encore capable de supporter vos esprits donc Sasuke et Sakura sont plus ou moins endormit, leur conscience est éteinte. Petit à petit, au fil des années votre esprit se distillera en vous.**

Matatabi regarda le jeune garçon après qu'il est donné son explication. Naruto était totalement perdu et son expression le montrait clairement. Kurama et les autres soupirèrent.

-**En gros, tes amis ne se souviendront de ce que vous avez vécu que lorsque vous aurez trois ans.**

-Et moi ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas endormi comme eux ?

-**Tout simplement parce que tu es un Jinchuuriki. Ton esprit est allé se réfugier dans le sceau en toi. Lorsque tu es ici, tu es en quelque sorte conscient de ce qui se passe dans le monde extérieur mais tu ne peux pas interagir avec lui. De plus tu ne peux pas rester toujours éveiller. Tu as une espèce de limite de temps.**

-Quoi ? C'est quoi ça ? Il y a quasiment que des désavantages à cette situation !

- **Ouaip, ce n'est pas juste mais c'est comme ça. D'ailleurs, tu es arrivé à la fin du temps limite.**

-Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Son ?... Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que je…je me sens si fatigué… ?

La voix de Naruto ne devient plus qu'un murmure et sans avertissement l'adolescent s'écroula. Cependant il fut rattrapé par une queue de Kurama.

-**Bonne nuit, Naruto.** Déclara celui-ci

- **Dort Relaxation, y compris** les sites **.** Shukaku

-**Fais de beaux rêves. **

C'est ainsi que chacun à leur tour les neuf bijuu saluèrent le ninja orange.

**. Xx.**

C'était une journée difficile pour Minato. Tout d'abord, il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital et il avait eu une crise de panique lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que son fils Naruto n'était pas là. Ensuite Sarutobi était arrivé et il avait dû écouter les explications sur la situation actuelle puis il avait fait face aux deux familles des enfants ayant une « marque ». Après cela, il avait raconté son histoire inventé avec le Sandaime au conseil et il avait affronté Homura, Danzô et Koharu qui voulait lui enlever son bébé pour en faire une arme ! Juste ensuite il avait dû consoler son dernier étudiant qui avait fondu en larmes. Il fallait dire que Minato n'avait vu Kakashi montrait ses émotions que trois fois dans sa vie avec maintenant. Les deux fois précédente c'était après la mort d'Obito puis au moment de la mort de Rin. Le fait qu'il avait fallu ne jamais revoir son sensei, celui qu'il considérait comme un deuxième père, avait profondément bouleversé Kakashi. Minato avait donc pris tous son temps pour le consoler puis l'adolescent était reparti comme s'il n'avait jamais pleuré prétextant une mission ANBU. Et maintenant, il venait d'apprendre de la bouche de Fugaku que les Uchiha n'avaient pas été autorisé à prendre part au combat avec Kyuubi sous ordre du Sandaime et certaines personnes qui ne connaissaient pas ces ordres en voulait au clan ne n'avoir subi aucune perte. Minato promit au chef des Uchiha de faire tout son possible pour régler le problème, Fugaku sur cette promesse prit congé du jeune hokage. Ce dernier soupira. Il était sûr que la personne derrière ces ordres était Danzô. Quand ce vieil homme comprendrait-il que les Uchiha n'étaient pas des ennemis et qu'il devait leur faire confiance ?! Tout ce que faisait le vétéran c'était de les mener à une guerre civile. Il avait vraiment bien fait de ne pas parler de l'implication d'un Uchiha masqué dans l'attaque de Kyuubi au conseil, seul Kushina, HIruzen et Jiraya devait être au courant. Il fallait mieux passait cela sous silence.

Le jeune hokage soupira. Il était épuisé. Il y avait quelques jours, il avait frôlé la mort mais grâce à une sorte de miracle lui et sa femme étaient encore en vie et maintenant on ne lui laissait pas le temps de se reposer. Minato étouffa un bâillement. Il regagna sa maison où Kushina l'attendait. Dans ses bras Naruto était encore endormi. Le bébé dormait tellement paisiblement que le jeune père aurait pu penser qu'il était mort si il ne sentait pas son souffle contre sa poitrine. En voyant de le visage d'ange de son fils, Minato sentit comme si on lui enlevé des poids. Quand il rentra dans sa maison (ô sweet home !) une douce odeur envahit ses narines.

-Minato ! Enfin ! Je croyais que tu t'étais perdu en chemin tellement tu as été long ! J'ai préparé le repas.

-Kushina… Je pensai que les médecins t'avaient demandé de te reposer.

-Pft ! Tu sais très bien que c'est pas mon truc de rester au lit 'ttebane ! C'est ennuyeux.

Minato sourit en voyant que sa femme avait retrouvé son énergie qui la caractérisait, elle n'avait plus rien avoir avec la femme qu'elle avait été juste après l'extraction de Kyuubi et celle de ce matin. Il admirait sincèrement sa capacité de récupération. Il écouta pendant quelques instants le grand débat de Kushina sur les médecins, la convalescence et l'horrible torture de rester pendant plusieurs jours dans une minuscule pièce qui s'appelait chambre. Minato était presque certain que les médecins l'avaient autorisé pour cesser t'entendre ses plaintes et ses grands discours. Ses pensées et le discours de sa femme furent soudain interrompus par les pleurs de leurs fils.

-Oh ! Naru-chan, je suis désolé si maman t'a réveillé. Déclara la jeune femme en prenant Naruto dans ses bras.

Elle berçait l'enfant lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur désagréable qui provenait de Naruto. Elle devina facilement ce qui s'était produit.

-On dirait qu'il va falloir te changer Naru-chan.

La petite famille se rendit sur ces mots dans la chambre de Naruto. Les murs de la chambre était peint en un jolie orange. Il y avait au milieu de la pièce le berceau et par très loin il y avait un rocking-chair. Près d'un mur, il y avait leur destination : une table à langer. La chambre était accueillante et chaleureuse.

Kushina installa Naruto sur la table et commença à le changer. Elle tendit ensuite la couche odorante à Minato pour qu'il la jette à la poubelle. Ce dernier l'attrapa du bout des doigts dégouté. L'odeur lui donnait envahit de vomir, il jeta donc rapidement la couche sale. La jeune femme commença à se moquer gentiment de son mari :

-Naruto, regarde ton père. Il est un grand héro de la troisième guerre de gang, les ennemis de Konoha ont ordre de fuir à vue, il est l'Hokage mais il s'est fait battre par une couche…

-Kushina… Ce n'est pas drôle…

La maman éclata de rire.

-Désolé, mais c'était si drôle ton expression.

Minato leva les yeux au ciel.

**. Xx.**

Tout c'était plutôt bien passé. Minato venait de terminer son discours au sommet de la tour de l'hokage. Les citoyens de Konoha s'étaient réunis au pied de la tour. Il avait parlé de l'attaque de Kyuubi et il avait rendu hommage aux morts, leur nom et prénom ont été gravé sur le mémorial. Il avait expliqué ensuite qu'il avait scellé Kyuubi en son fils et la différence entre un Bijuu et le Jinchuuriki. Il avait déclaré qu'il souhaitait que son fils soit considéré comme un héros et non comme un monstre. Le Yondaime n'était pas naïf, il savait que beaucoup en voudrait à Naruto pour leurs proches qui sont morts mais il ferait en sorte que personne ne puisse lui faire de mal. L'annonce que leur fils était un jinchuuriki avait été un sujet de dispute entre Minato et Kushina. La femme rousse connaissait mieux que quiconque la douleur d'avoir un démon scellé, elle ne voulait pas que Naruto vivent avec cette douleur, elle souhaitait que Naruto puisse avoir une vie normal. Cependant Minato savait que s'il ne parlait pas de l'emprisonnement de Kyuubi, il y aurait des problèmes. Au final, ils avaient trouvé un compris : Minato annoncerait le statut de Naruto mais il interdirait toute personnes d'en parler sans s'en autorisation, ce serait un secret classé S. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Naruto ne connaitrait son secret que lorsqu'il serait prêt.

Minato soupira. Soupirer était devenu pour lui une habitude ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Beaucoup de ninja avaient défilé dans son bureau pour le féliciter pour son fils et pour apporter des rapports et des ordres de mission. Kami ! Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait la paperasse !

-Eh! Gamin Salut!

-Jiraya – sensei ! Sursauta Minato. Ne me faites pas peur comme ça ! Et puis pourquoi vous ne passez pas par la porte comme tout le monde ?

Le célèbre ermite des crapauds se mit à rire.

-Désolé, désolé. Alors, comment c'est ?

-Comment c'est quoi ?

-La paternité, bien sûr.

-C'est… C'est à la fois merveilleux et effrayant…

-Oh… Et comment va mon précieux filleul ?

-Très bien, même trop bien…

-Comment ça ?

Minato soupira et s'effondra sur son bureau.

-Hier soir, Naruto ne voulait pas s'endormir. Kushina et moi ont l'a promené en faisant tout le tour de Konoha. Puis la nuit, après qu'il se soit endormit, a été un enfer. Il se réveillait toutes les heures, pour boire, le changer, etc…

-Et maintenant il est où le petit monstre ?

-Avec Kushina. Elle est allé rendre visite à Mikoto –san.

-La femme de Fugaku ?

-Oui. Elle a eu un deuxième fils. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Sasuke, il est à peine plus âgé que Naruto.

-C'est l'un des enfants qui sont « marqué », non ?

-Oui. Soupira Minato. Ces marques sont vraiment étranges. Vous les avez vu vous aussi Sensei ?

-Ouaip mais seulement en photo. Cependant je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, gamin ? Demanda Jiraiya en observant l'expression sur le visage de son ancien élève.

-Rien, c'est juste que j'aie l'impression de les avoir déjà observées quelque part mais j'ai cherché partout, déclara-t-il en désignant un tas de livre dans un coin du bureau, et je n'ai rien trouvé.

-Je vois… Si tu veux je pourrai me renseigner.

-Merci, Jiraiya – sensei.

Commentaire va - Kakashi?

-Comment ça ?

-Je l'ai vu un peu avant que vous vous soyez réveillé. Il semblait assez secoué.

-Oui… Je l'ai vu hier… Il s'est mis à pleurer et vous savez aussi bien que moi comment il est. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Ensuite il a repris son expression stoïque et il est parti.

-Même si il n'en a pas l'air, Kakashi est un garçon assez sensible.

-Oui.

-C'est mauvais pour lui de rester dans l'ANBU trop longtemps.

-Je sais cependant pour l'instant c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour lui faire oublier sa peine…

-Tu devrais peut-être lui confié la protection de Naruto comme quand Kushina était enceinte.

-Comment ...?

-Gamin, aurais-tu oublié que je suis un maître espion ?

-Non bien sûr. Vous êtes le meilleur. Mais pourquoi la protection de Naruto ?

-Naruto est le nouveau Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi et certaines personnes pourraient être de se venger des actions du renard sur lui. Puis, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est le fils du célèbre Eclair Jaune de Konoha, il serait un moyen de pression parfait. Iwa, par exemple, aimerait particulièrement trouver un moyen de vengeance sur toi…

-Je vois. Et vous pensez qu'observer un bébé, qui se développe et qu'il a déjà protégé quand il était encore dans le ventre de Kushina, pourrait lui redonner goût à la vie.

-Oui.

-C'est une excellente idée Jiraiya –sensei ! Merci !

-De rien, gamin. Bon ! Moi, j'y vais. J'ai une collecte d'information à terminer pour mon livre.

Le Hokage leva les yeux au ciel sachant très bien que signifiait cette « collecte d'information ».

-Je passerai sûrement chez toi ce soir pour le dîner.

-D'accord, je préviendrai Kushina.

**. Xx.**

Pour Kakashi ces derniers jours avaient été une véritable torture. Quand lui et les autres adolescents de son âge avaient été enfin libérés de la barrière, qui leur avait empêché d'aller se battre, il avait demandé aussitôt ce qu'était devenu son sensei et sa femme. Il savait que Kushina devait accoucher ce jour-là. Minato -sensei l'avait retiré de sa mission de protection le matin car il avait déclaré que c'était aux ANBU du Sandaime de protéger Kushina et le village si Kyuubi était libéré. Kakashi avait donc pris un congé puis il était sorti en ville avec Gai. Puis le malheur était arrivé. Kyuubi avait été libéré et avait commencé à dévasté le village. Le jeune garçon savait que Kushina était le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi mais il savait aussi que lorsque le démon était libéré de la prison de l'hôte ce dernier mourrait. Il avait aussitôt voulu accourir pour porter secours à son sensei mais des ANBU l'en avait empêché et l'avait conduit à la barrière.

Après que tout se soit calmer, il avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs selon lesquelles le Yondaime Hokage aurait scellé le démon à neuf queues dans un enfant et qu'ensuite il était mort. « Non ! C'était impossible ! » S'était – il écrié dans son esprit. « Minato –sensei et Kushina –nee san ne pouvaient pas mourir ! Pas eux ! ». Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'une autre personne qu'il aime meure. Il s'était précipité vers le Sandaime qu'il avait aperçue. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au niveau de celui-ci, il avait alors remarqué que l'ancien Hokage tenait un petit paquet dans ces bras, un bébé. Le bébé avait des cheveux blonds comme le soleil et les yeux bleus comme le ciel. Il avait aussitôt deviné que cet enfant était le fils de son sensei. Il avait paniqué à l'idée que les rumeurs soient vraies. Le Sandaime qui avait remarqué l'état de panique du jeune garçon s'était empressé de lui expliquer la situation et l'état dans lequel était son professeur et sa femme. Sachant cela, Kakashi s'était rendu à l'hôpital au chevet de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses deuxièmes parents. Cependant les deux jeunes parents ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés au bout de deux jours et les médecins n'avaient pas pu estimer quand le Hokage et sa femme se réveilleraient. Kakashi s'était alors tourné vers les travaux de restauration pour tenter de ne pas penser, de ne pas avoir peur. Il s'y était donné corps et âme. Des rumeurs avaient circulé dans tous Konoha au sujet d'enfants du démon. Les habitants s'étaient raconté qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un enfant-démon, celui dans lequel était enfermé Kyuubi, mais deux autres enfants qui portaient d'étranges marques. D'autres avaient raconté que l'un était le démon mais les deux autres étaient des enfants bénis qui devaient le repousser. Kakashi savait très bien que tous ceux-ci n'étaient que des absurdités mais il avait tout de même serré les dents en entendant que l'on avait traité le fils de son sensei de démon. Il n'avait rendu visite à Naruto qu'une ou deux fois mais il n'était pas arrivé à se sortir de la tête le fait que si cet enfant n'était pas né, son sensei ne serait pas dans cet état. Ensuite il s'en était voulu d'avoir pensé cela car il savait mieux que quiconque combien Minato –sensei avait aimé son fils avant même qu'il naisse. Puis le troisième jour, il avait eu de nouvelles rumeurs comme quoi le Yondaime s'était réveillé de son coma. Il s'était alors précipité dans la chambre de ses « presque parents » mais il n'y avait trouvé que Kushina qui menait (comme à son habitude) la vie dure aux docteurs. La joie avait empli son cœur lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Kushina qui l'avait remarqué l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait dit que Minato s'était rendue auprès des deux autres enfants « marqués » puis qu'il était allé affronter « ces chacals du conseil » comme elle l'avait si bien dit. Il s'était donc dirigé vers la tour de l'Hokage. Mais on lui avait interdit l'accès de la salle où le conseil se déroulait. Il était sorti dehors et il avait rongé son frein. Quand Minato était sorti, il n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes de joie de voir son sensei en bonne santé. Il s'était précipité dans ses bras.

Il avait pleuré. Les seuls autres fois c'était lorsque Obito était mort et quand il avait tué Rin (à la mort de son père, il lui en avait tellement voulu qu'il n'avait pas pleuré). Son sensei était en vie et c'était la seul chose qu'il comptait. Après quelques minutes, il s'était ressaisi en entendant un gazouillement. Dans les bras de son sensei, il y avait Naruto. Il fut soudain pris d'un étrange sentiment, il avait l'impression qu'une main lui serrait le cœur. Kakashi avait séché ses larmes et était parti prétextant une mission ANBU. Puis il avait passé la nuit dans son appartement à réfléchir à l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait envahi. Il y avait consacré presque toute la nuit. Ce qui l'avait ressenti, il l'avait connu qu'avec Obito, c'était la jalousie. Il était jaloux, jaloux de Naruto. Et si Minato –sensei l'oubliait et ne l'aimait plus ?...

Et voilà que maintenant il était dans le bureau de Minato – sensei qui semblait épuisé. Kakashi portait son uniforme et son masque ANBU.

-Hokage -sama, vous m'avez appelé ?

-Oui. J'aimerai te confier une mission, Chien-san.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Je souhaite que tu te charges personnellement de la protection de Naruto.

-De Naruto ?

-Oui, je pense que tu connais déjà les raisons.

-Bien sûr.

-Bien. Actuellement Kushina est chez Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha avec Naruto. Ta mission commencera dès qu'elle et Naruto seront sortis du quartier Uchiha.

-Dáccord

Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

**. Xx.**

Kakashi observait le repas depuis une branche d'un arbre à travers la fenêtre. Minato, Kushina et Jiraiya riaient aux éclats. Il reporta son attention sur une autre fenêtre, la pièce sur laquelle elle donnait était plongé dans le noir. C'était la chambre de Naruto. Il resta sur la branche regardant les heures défilées. Tout allait bien, Jiraiya était parti et Minato et Kushina s'était couché. L'argenté attendait tranquillement la relève qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver quand il entendit les pleurs du bébé. Voyant que personne n'arrivait, il entra dans la chambre. Il s'approcha du berceau.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Naruto s'arrêta de pleurer et observa le nouveau visage qui était apparu au-dessus de lui. Puis il se remit à crier. Kakashi soupira et le prit dans ses bras. Il commença à le bercer.

_La…La…calme – toi…

L'adolescent paniqua ne sachant pas quoi faire pour calmer l'enfant. Il eut soudain une idée, il se souvenait d'une vielle chanson que son père lui chantait quand il était petit. Il la fredonna doucement. A la fin, il remarqua que Naruto s'était calmé. Soudain il sentit une présence, il se saisit d'un kunai, cala le bébé sur sa hanche et se retourna. Le jeune ANBU était sur le point d'attaquer l'étranger lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était son sensei.

-Hokage - sama!

-Désolé. Kakashi, tu peux retirer ton masque. Tu n'es plu en fonction, la relève a été prise depuis deux minutes.

L'adolescent enleva son masque de chien.

-Sensei.

-Tu fais un grand-frère parfait, Kakashi.

-Sensei, je…je…

-Kakashi, ce n'est parce que Naruto est né que je vais t'oublier. Déclara Minato devinant ce qui tracassait son élève. Je me suis occupé de toi depuis la mort de Sakumo. Tu es mon élève et presque mon fils.

Minato posa sa main dans les cheveux de Kakashi. Ce dernier sentit un poids se levait de son cœur. Il reprit correctement Naruto dans ses bras et regarda son visage.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous voulez bien que lorsque Naruto sera plus grand et s'il veut devenir ninja que… que je devienne son sensei ?

-Bien sûr !

Kakashi sourit. C'était un véritable sourire, le premier depuis la mort de ses coéquipiers.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires !**

** Je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pas pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais je suis en vacance et je n'ai pas de connexion alors je profite de cette petit pause chez ma cousine pour le publier. Pour m'excuser voici un chapitre très long.**

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous lirez dans ce chapitre... sinon je recherche une béta pour me corriger...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ( j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire) alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Enlèvement et éveil de la fleur

Dix mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque de Kyuubi. Kushina observait l'agitation du village depuis le monument des Hokages. Dans ses bras, la jeune femme rousse tenait son fils qu'elle berçait. Elle bailla. La nuit qu'elle avait passée avait été terrible, Naruto n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, Minato et elle n'avait pas dormi pour s'occuper de lui et finalement, Naruto s'était endormi. Puis ce matin à environs quatre heure du matin, leur fils s'était réveillé mais il ne pleurait que lorsque personne n'était avec lui. Le petit filou n'avait pas voulu se rendormir donc pour que Minato puisse se reposer, Kushina avait pris Naruto et elle était partie se promener dans Konoha. Au bout de trois heures, elle s'était installée sur l'immense tête de Minato. Naruto babillait et tendait ses petites menottes vers le visage de sa mère. Celle – ci lui sourit. Kushina se tourna à nouveau vers le village. Les dégâts causés par Kyuubi étaient immense. La femme rousse savait que le responsable de l'attaque du démon renard était l'homme masqué mais malgré cela elle se sentait coupable. Coupable de la libération de Kyuubi, coupable du fait que son fils était devenu un jinchuuriki, coupable des morts qu'il y a eu, coupable du fait que de nombreux enfants s'étaient retrouvés orphelins et des familles sans maison. Elle était l'ancien hôte du démon, elle était sa prison et elle l'a laissé s'échapper. Elle ruminait ses pensées noires lorsqu'elle fut ramenée au présent par les pleurs de Naruto. Elle se pencha au - dessus de son bébé qui faisait la moue. Elle sourit, Naruto avait vraiment un don pour lui faire oublier ses mauvaises pensées. Elle berça tendrement son fils. Elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Quand Kushina rentra à leur maison, elle devina immédiatement que Minato n'était pas là. Elle bailla, un arrêt pour le lit était obligatoire. Elle installa Naruto avec elle, sachant très bien que le petit démon se réveillerait et pleurerait si elle n'était à ses côtés. Elle le cala avec plusieurs cousins et elle s'installa à ses côtés. Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Des gouttes s'écrasèrent sur sa tête. Elle était dans des égouts. De l'eau ruisselait le long des murs et dans les allées. Kushina avança. L'endroit était un véritable labyrinthe cependant elle sentait comme un tiraillement qui la guider. Des arbres commençaient à pousser entre des fissures dans les murs et le sol. Une douce odeur de lavande atteignit ses narines. A un croissement, la femme rousse repéra de la lumière qui semblait provenir d'une pièce. Elle entendu des rires et des soupirs.

-Non ! C'est pas juste ! Je suis sûr que tu as triché Kurama !

-**N'accuse pas les autres parce que tu as perdu !**

-Mais…

-**Pas de mais qui tienne !**

-**C'est bon, vous deux. Ne vous disputez pas.** Déclara une deuxième voix

-Mais, Gyuki, c'est de la faute de Kurama !

Kushina se cacha dans le recoin d'un mur et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. La scène qui se déroulait la laissa ébahit. Au centre de la pièce se tenait un jeune garçon âgé d'environs seize, dix – sept ans. L'adolescent avait des cheveux blonds qui ressemblaient à ceux de Minato et des yeux bleus qui lui rappelaient son mari. Mais le plus surprenant de tout s'était que le garçon discutait avec des bêtes immenses et parmi eux il y avait Kyuubi ! Comment était-ce possible ?! Kushina observa attentivement le démon-renard. Celui-ci semblait… différent, outre le fait que ce dernier ne criait pas des insultes, au contraire il riait et semblait s'amuser ! Elle observa tour à tour les bêtes, elle remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait pas que Kyuubi comme Bijuu. Après être devenu un jinchuuriki, elle avait lu de nombreux livres, rouleaux sur les démons à queues donc elle reconnut facilement Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi et Hachibi. Les neuf bijuu se tenaient en cercle au tour du garçon avec qui ils discutaient tranquillement. La jeune femme rousse ne l'avait pas vu au départ car une queue d'un des démons l'avait empêché de le voir, mais devant l'adolescent et Kyuubi, il y avait un plateau de jeu de shôgi. Soudain Kyuubi, le jeune garçon et les autres bijuu fixèrent sa cachette du regard et se murmurèrent quelques mots. La femme rousse ressentit l'immense chakra de Kyuubi. Elle ferma les yeux pensant que le démon renard allait la tuer. La présence menaçante se rapprochait de plus en plus, son heure allait sonner…

* * *

Kushina se releva et commença haleter. Un rêve. C'était un rêve, rien qu'un rêve. Oui, c'était cela, après tout c'était totalement impossible qu'une personne saine d'esprit joue au shogi avec les Bijuu ! Et puis Kyuubi était la haine à l'état pur alors il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme elle l'avait vu. Elle regarda sa main qui tremblait encore. Kushina prit une grande inspiration et elle se calma. Cela n'était pas la peine d'en parler à Minato, il avait déjà beaucoup de travail pas, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir à s'occuper en plus de la santé mental de sa femme. Puis, elle était Kushina Uzumaki , le rouge Habanero de Konoha !

Elle se tourna vers Naruto qui dormait encore. Elle soupira intérieurement, au moins elle ne l'avait pas réveillé. Elle quitta le lit pour aller dans la salle de bain où elle se rafraichit le visage. Elle ressentait encore la puissance du chakra du démon-renard. Elle souleva son t-shirt et observa l'endroit où se trouvait son ancien sceau. Il ne restait plus qu'une légère marque noire autour du nombril qui ressemblait à un magatama. D'après les médecins et Jiraiya, cette marque était comme une sorte de cicatrise dû à l'ouverture du sceau. Elle s'étira et changea ses vêtements. Aujourd'hui, elle avait un travail et elle devait déposer Naruto à la crèche. Elle habilla Naruto correctement. Elle commença à s'inquiéter pour son fils et elle en oublia son rêve.

* * *

Minato était épuisé. Il s'écroula sur son fauteuil. La journée se déroulait plutôt bien. Il avait aidé les villageois. La reconstruction avançait rapidement. La paperasse, par contre, s'entasser sur son bureau. Et puis, il y avait le problème avec les Uchiha. Beaucoup de personnes s'en étaient violement pris aux policiers, d'autres les accusaient d'être trop violent et d'abusait de leurs pouvoirs. Le Yondaime se fit une liste mentale des choses qu'il lui restait à faire. Nouveau soupir. Qu'est- ce qu'il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui ! Il se souvint que Kushina devait partir effectuer une mission de rang C. Sa première mission depuis dix mois. Kushina avait vraiment eu du mal à se séparer de Naruto après les évènements de sa naissance. Elle devait le déposer pour la première fois à la crèche aujourd'hui. Il sortit de la résidence de l'hokage pour se balader et décida de passer par la pierre commémorative. Devant la pierre, ce trouvait déjà quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas Kakashi qui pourtant passait la plupart de son temps à parler à la pierre, c'était plutôt un jeune garçon d'environs onze ans qui semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Le garçon avait des cheveux bruns attaché en queue, Minato remarqua qu'il avait une longue cicatrice sur le nez. Cette cicatrice lui permis d'identifier immédiatement l'adolescent. Il s'appelait Iruka Umino, c'était un orphelin. Ses parents étaient morts lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi. L'hokage se souvint que de nombreux enseignants à l'académie était venue à son bureau se plaindre du garçon. Ce dernier enchainait coups sur coups les bêtises et les pitreries. Il devina facilement en le voyant ce que cachait ce comportement.

-Iruka.

Le jeune garçon se retourna. Des larmes coulaient de ses joues.

-Hokage – sama.

Iruka essuya aussitôt ses larmes.

-Ce n'est pas facile de cacher sa tristesse aux yeux de tous et de sourire aux personnes qui nous entoure. Tes professeurs est venue me dire que tu étais le pitre de la classe et que tu ne faisais que des bêtises.

-Je ne suis pas triste ! Mes parents sont morts en héros en affrontant le démon renard ! Je suis d'eux ! Je suis fier d'être le fils de héros ! Sanglota Iruka. C'est un honneur pour un ninja de mourir en mission !

Minato, accablé par le message de tristesse et de désespoir du futur genin, le serra dans une étreinte. Après quelques instants et que les sanglots se soient calmé, le yondaime libéra le garçon et s'accroupit à son niveau.

-Voilà, c'est bon, Iruka. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu t'es bien débrouillé depuis la mort de ton père et de ta mère. Mais tu n'es pas seul. Tous les ninjas de Konoha, tous les civils, nous formons ensemble une grande famille. Comme me l'ont dit mon sensei et le sandaime, tous les sinobis de Konoha portent en eux la volonté du feu.

-La volonté du feu ?

-C'est avec la force de cette volonté qu'on essaie de protéger Konoha. Commença une nouvelle voix. Tant que cette volonté est présente nous sommes tous une grande famille.

Le sandaime sortit de l'ombre des arbres.

-Sandaime ! s'écrièrent ensemble Iruka et Minato.

L'ancien hokage eut un petit rire.

- Et toi, as-tu cette volonté ? Continua – t-il

Iruka sourit.

-Oui.

-Bien. Alors dis-moi, as-tu un rêve ? demanda Minato.

-Un rêve ?

-Oui. Les rêves sont ce qui nous permette d'avancé et de donner le meilleur de nous - même. Alors est ce que tu en as un ?

-Je… Je pense que j'aimerai apprendre aux enfants la volonté du feu et à devenir de bon ninja. Déclara le préadolescent d'une petite voix.

-Tu veux devenir un instructeur ? demanda le Blond.

Iruka hocha la tête silencieusement.

-C'est un très beau rêve. Affirma le Sandaime.

-Oui. Tu seras peut-être un des professeurs de Naruto alors occupe-toi bien de lui.

-Oui. Je ferais de mon mieux pour réaliser mon rêve. Merci Yondaime, Sandaime.

Sur ces mots, Iruka partit.

-Tu as bien réagit, Minato.

-Merci, Sandaime – sama.

-Minato, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Hiruzen. Tu es mon égal maintenant.

-Désolé.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna Sarutobi en voyant la mine du blond.

-Iruka m'a fait penser pendant un instant à Naruto. J'étais en train de me demander qu'est-ce que serait devenu Naruto si moi et Kushina n'avions pas survécu à l'attaque.

* * *

Pour Fugaku Uchiha, la nuit et la matinée qu'il venait de passer de garde au poste était plutôt ordinaire. Il avait fait arrêter plusieurs personnes suspectées de vol, mis en garde à vue des hommes qui s'était soulé pour oublier la perte d'être cher. Lorsqu'il rentra dans le quartier Uchiha, tous le saluèrent gaiement. Il ressentait la joie de vivre de chacun des Uchiha. Il sourit. Il aimait vraiment son clan. Quand il repensa aux raisons qu'il lui faisait aimait cette grande famille, il se remémora les ordres du Sandaime Hokage et la promesse que le Yondaime lui avait faite. Il grinça des dents. Cette promesse n'était pas encore tenue. Il avait bien vue les efforts que faisait le jeune hokage pour tentait de dissiper les tensions mais presque toutes avaient échoué. Il arriva bientôt devant la maison qu'il habitait. C'était une maison traditionnelle assez grande. C'était la maison du chef de clan, celle qu'il avait hérité de son père qui lui avait légué par son père avant lui et ainsi de suite depuis l'époque de Madara Uchiha… Cette maison était aussi le lieu qui avait vu grandir toutes les générations d'Uchiha et dans laquelle les fils de Fugaku dormaient. Le chef repensa à son dernier-né, Sasuke. Ce qu'il s'était passé il y a dix mois lui avait montré qu'Itachi n'était pas le seul génie né dans la famille, surtout que Sasuke avait eu le sharingan et le rinnegan, que pendant quelques secondes, mais tout de même cela restait de célèbres dôjustus. Il entra chez lui, et il fut accueilli par sa femme tenant dans ses bras son dernier fils.

-Je suis rentré.

-Bon retour à la maison, chéri !

-Bien…venu, papa. Babilla le bébé.

-Bonjour Sasuke. Où est Itachi ?

-Dehors. Il s'entraine au lancer de shurikens et de kunais.

-C'est bien.

-J'ai préparé le déjà. On mange bientôt, il me faut juste le temps de mettre la table.

-D'accord.

Fugaku sortit dans le jardin pour prévenir son fils. Celui-ci s'entrainait aux lancers. Il se saisit de cinq kunais et il sauta. Itachi effectua une pirouette en lançant tous les kunais les uns après les autres. L'un des kunai toucha un autre pour le dévier de sa trajectoire. Trois des kunai atteignirent leurs cibles en plein centre, le quatrième, celui qui avait touché le cinquième, était planté assez proche du centre tandis que le cinquième était, hélas, juste à côté de la cible. Itachi atterrit souplement sur ses pieds. Son père vit de la frustration dans les yeux de son ainé. Le leader du clan observa son fils ramasser ses armes. Il s'approcha et aussitôt Itachi, ressentant sa présence, se retourna.

-Père ?

-Itachi, nous allons bientôt manger. Ta mère a préparé le repas. Rentre et lave-toi les mains.

-Oui, père.

Fugaku sourit.

-C'est dommage que tu n'es pas atteint la cible avec ton dernier kunai.

-Oui, j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire.

-Bien. Entraine – toi dur. N'oublie pas que le clan compte sur toi.

-Oui.

Fugaku sentit un frisson glacial le traverser. Le père de famille eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment sur les évènements qui suivront dans la journée.

* * *

Kakashi s'étira. Il regarda Naruto jouait avec les autres enfants de la crèche. Kushina était partit en mission quelques heures auparavant. La rousse avait failli renoncer à sa mission tellement elle avait peur que Naruto ne s'entende pas avec les autres enfants. Le garçon, lui non plus, ne voulait pas la quitter, il avait pleuré tout le long de la séparation mais quand Kakashi ne sentit plus le chakra de la jeune mère, Naruto avait cessé de crier et il avait commencé à s'amuser avec les enfants.

Kakashi suivit chaque mouvement du bambin du regard. L'air de rien le travail qu'il effectuait l'éreinter. Rester en place pendant des heures était fatiguant, ses muscles s'ankylosaient. Soudain un autre ANBU apparut.

-Chien – san, je prends la relève.

-Ok, Aigle – san.

Sur cela Kakashi sauta de son perchoir. Une fois à la base ANBU, l'adolescent enleva son masque qu'il déposa dans son casier. Peut-être qu'une petite balade en ville le détendrai ou alors une petite séance d'entrainement. Il opta pour la seconde option mais d'abord il allait faire un petit saut aux tombes de Rin et d'Obito. Il leur raconta les progrès de Naruto, ses premiers mots, quand il avait fait ses premiers pas il y avait quelques jours, ses premières bêtises…

Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'était écoulé, Kakashi s'était surpris en train d'éprouver une certaine tendresse pour le fils de son sensei. Au début cela avait été dur, l'adolescent, malgré les paroles réconfortante de son sensei, avait dû combattre sa jalousie mais après qu'il est dépassé ce stade il avait découvert en Naruto pas seulement le fils de son sensei mais aussi un petit frère et un (futur) élève et, étrangement, le bébé avait immédiatement adopté Kakashi ainsi que Jiraya alors qu'avec d'autres personnes il ne voulait pas s'approcher d'eux. Le petit garçon avait pleuré plusieurs minutes lors de sa rencontre avec l'ermite et le seul moyen que ses parents avaient trouvé pour le calmer avait été de le mettre dans les bras du sennin puis Naruto était resté coller à l'ermite plusieurs heures, plus tard quand le garçon avait commencé à parler, il l'avait affublé du surnom « ero-sen » mais personne ne savait d'où il tenait ce nom et cela avait valu au célèbre ermite des crapauds de subir la colère de Kushina. Quant à Kakashi, Naruto l'appelait « Kaka-sen » ou « sensen » malgré quelques efforts du ninjas copieur pour le faire appeler « nii-san ».

Kakashi déposa les fleurs sur les tombes puis il décida qu'il était temps pour son entrainement. Il se dirigea vers le terrain numéro 7. Une fois installé, le jeune homme enchaina quelques étirements suivit par des Katas. Au bout d'une demie- heure, il commença un combat contre un clone pour améliorer son taïjustu. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et il en profita pour installer des cibles. Ensuite il se plaça en face et inspira profondément en relevant son sharingan. Il exécuta rapidement des signes de mains. Les signes s'étaient enchainés tellement rapidement que si une personne observait la scène, elle ne ferait que des mains flou. Kakashi murmura, à la fin de l'enchainement ;

-Chidori.

Sa main fut alors entourée d'une lueur bleue d'où fusa des éclairs de la même couleur. Un bruit résonna. Il était semblable aux cris de mille oiseaux. C'était son justu, sa signature, sa malédiction. Cette technique avait pris la vie de nombreux ennemis, elle avait était complète que grâce aux sharingan d'Obito, son dernier cadeau, mais elle avait aussi pris la vie de Rin. A chaque fois qu'il utilisait cette technique, il voyait son visage avec un mince filet de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche. Cette vision hantait ses rêves chaque nuit.

Il s'élança et il détruisit toutes les cibles une à une. Soudain Kakashi entendit un appel à l'aide.

* * *

Naruto bailla, pour tous les enfants c'était l'heure de la sieste. Les puéricultrices et le puériculteur s'occupaient de coucher les enfants. Lui, il était installé assez près de la fenêtre. Grâce à Kurama et co, Naruto avait repéré l'ANBU qui le surveillait. Le blond avait peu à peu repris conscience de son environnement et il avait un peu retrouvé le contrôle sur ses mouvements, c'est –à-dire marcher à quatre pattes, dire quelques mots comme maman ou papa mais c'était quasiment tout. Le plus embarrassant c'est qu'il devait porter des couches. Des couches, bon sang ! C'était vraiment la honte… Un des femmes qui s'occupait d'eux le coucha dans un lit à barreaux. Naruto s'endormit aussitôt.

Dans l'arbre, l'ANBU portant le masque de l'aigle continuait d'observer mais il se retourna brusquement sentant une signature de chakra proche, trop proche.

-Qu'est ce ...

Le ninja n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son assaillant lui avait tranché sa gorge à l'aide d'un kunai d'un rapide mouvement. L'inconnu était un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns, son visage était plutôt quelconque, bref c'était monsieur Tout le monde. Cependant après qu'il s'était assuré qu'Aigle était mort, il se tourna ensuite vers l'objectif de sa mission, le petit garçon blond qui dormait près de la fenêtre. Utilisant ses talents, le ninja ennemi s'infiltra sans difficulté dans la crèche. Discrètement, il se glissa dans le dos des trois puéricultrices qui surveillait les enfants et il les assomma. Le dernier des surveillants, l'homme, était sorti, ce qui épargna à l'assassin du travail supplémentaire. Il se pencha sur sa cible. Il décida de jouer la prudence, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait se produire, il ligota soigneusement le gamin dans un drap. Il sourit. Son chef allait être content. La mission se passait sans soucie, il n'y avait eu pour l'instant qu'un mort. Son patron avait ordonné qu'il y est le moins de mort possible mais que la mission soit un succès sinon l'homme savait ce qui l'attendait. Le maitre voulait à tout prix l'enfant, même si il y avait des sacrifices. Cet enfant sera une arme parfaite. L'homme n'avait ni nom, ni passé, ni futur, il était juste une arme. Il n'avait aucune compassion pour l'avenir de l'enfant si sa mission réussissait, seule la mission comptait. C'était pour le bien de tout le monde. Il prit le bébé dans ses bras, il sauta par la fenêtre et escala les toits.

* * *

Naruto savait quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout d'abord, il n'y avait pas la chaleur réconfortante de sa couverture et puis il y avait les appels incessants de ses amis à queues. Cependant il n'avait aucune énergie et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir (conséquence de son état physique actuelle) et continuait à rêver de ses centaines de bol de ramens gratuits. Il tentait désespérément d'ignorer ces appels et compte tenu de sa fatigue c'était assez simple. Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir tranquille ?

-**GAMIN ! TU AS INTERÊT A RAPPLIQUER ICI TOUT DE SUITE !** Hurla Kurama.

Naruto sursauta mentalement et il se retrouva instantanément dans son espace mental entouré des neuf Bijuu.

-Questcequiilya ? Marmonna Naruto en baillant.

-**CRETIN !** Cria à nouveau Kurama. **TU ES EN TRAIN DE TE FAIRE KIDNAPPER !**

-Hein ? Kidnapper ? Ah, c'est super… murmura Naruto. Bon moi je retourne dormir, dattebayo…

Tous les bijuu le regardèrent s'éloigner abasourdis. Après quelques instants cependant Naruto revient en courant au milieu du cercle.

-Quoi ?! Je me fais kidnapper, 'ttebayo ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!

Toutes les bêtes à queues soupirèrent.

-**Cela serait une bonne idée de te réveiller et de réagir en fonction de ta situation.** Répondit avec calme Gyuki.

-**Tu feras ce que font tous les bébés**. Déclara Son.

-Hein ?!

-**Tu utiliseras le grand justu ancestrale transmis de génération en génération chez les humains. **Déclara Shukaku

-Waouh ! C'est quoi que ce grand justu ? demanda Naruto soudain excité. Attend… Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça sent l'arnaque. Ajouta –t-il en murmurant voyant que tous les démons à queues riaient sous cape.

-**C'est bien sûr mordre son adversaire**. Conclu Saiken

-Quoi ? C'est ça le justu ancestrale ? Mordre ? C'est vraiment l'arnaque…

-**Pas le temps de trainer.** Fit remarquer Matatabi.

-**A moins que tu veuilles finir mort ou au mieux séparer à jamais de tes parents, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher.** Continua Kokuyo

-**Isobu ! Dit quelque chose au lieu de ronfler !** Gronda Chomei

-**Hein ?!** Se réveilla le nommé. **Ah ! Euh… Rien ne se résout dans la violence. La violence n'est pas la solution…**

-**Eh ! Bah ! On est mal barré…** Soupira Kurama.

Naruto éclata de rire avant de glisser dans un état sérieux.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais c'est ma vie qui est en jeu, dattebayo alors j'y vais.

* * *

Les paupières de Naruto étaient aussi lourdes que du plomb. Il se força à ouvrir peu à peu ses paupières sans se faire remarquer par son ravisseur. Il étudia attentivement la situation. Il était emmailloté dans un drap lui empêchant tous mouvements. Ok, il ne pouvait pas se dégager donc pas de fuite possible et puis de toute façon la fuite à quatre pattes c'était une très mais vraiment très très bonne idée… si on voulait mourir. Au moins, il y avait une chose que son kidnappeur avait oubliée : le bâillon. Peut-être pensait-il que Naruto était trop profondément endormi pour se rendre compte de la situation ou alors il avait totalement sous-estimé la puissance des cordes vocales d'un enfant de dix mois. Naruto sourit intérieurement, ça c'était une très très grosse erreur, erreur que ses parents pouvaient attester avec l'expérience sonore qu'ils avaient vécu ses derniers mois. Le voyageur temporel fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par un brusque afflux de sentiments négatifs qui lui coupa le souffle. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ressentir la colère, la haine et autres de la part de centaines de villageois. Il n'était pourtant pas en mode bijuu… Il avait appris à maitriser ce don de ressentir des émotions négatifs lors de la guerre mais il savait très bien que ce dernier suivait la règle : pas de chakra de Kurama égal pas de don mais là, c'était différent, peut-être que c'était dû au cadeau du Rikudo Sennin… Il se secoua mentalement ce n'était pas le moment de s'ébattre en conjecture ! Il régula peu à peu le flux des émotions jusqu'à ne se concentrer que sur lui et sur son ravisseur. Troublant sa concentration, il remarqua que l'Homme n'émettais aucun émotions négatifs, pas d'envies de meurtres, pas de haine, pas de colère, pas de peur… Rien, nada, que dalle. Le blond fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Toutes personnes émettaient des émotions négatives quel que soit l'intensité. Naruto se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment pas le moment. Il prit sa décision. Dans son corps de bébé il lui était impossible de se charger de l'Homme alors tout ce qui lui restait c'était de crier à l'aide. Avec un peu de chance, il surprendra son ravisseur et celui pourrait le lâcher et peut-être qu'il pourrait se cacher, même si Naruto avait peu d'espoir sur cela. Il prit une grande inspiration silencieuse et fit ce que n'importe quel enfant ferait quand il avait un danger :

-PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! A L'AIDE !

Le kidnappeur sursauta et resserra son emprise sur l'enfant.

-Tais – toi ! Ordonna –t-il.

Voyant que sa cible n'obéissez pas, il posa sa main sur la bouche de Naruto. Ce dernier sentit la peur l'envahir et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Le blond maudit son corps de bébé et ses réactions incontrôlable. Sachant très bien que crier pour attirer du monde était son seul moyen de survie, il suivit le conseil de ses amis à queues, il utilisa le justu ancestrale : il mordit la paume de la main de son agresseur de toutes ses forces rajoutant une petite dose de chakra pure de Kurama (avec son aimable autorisation) qui accentua la douleur et brula toute la main de son ravisseur. L'Homme balança alors Naruto par terre en jurant. Le voyageur temporel ressentit alors la colère de son kidnappeur et sa haine envers lui, le Jinchuuriki de Kyubii. Mais le (futur) ninja ne se laissa pas emporter par cette vague de ressentiment et il hurla à nouveau.

-MAAAAAMMMAAAAAANNN ! PAAAAPPPAAA ! KAKA-SEN ! ERO-SEN !

Il espérait sincèrement que quelqu'un entendrait son appel et accourrait. Déjà le ravisseur se ressaisissait et s'approchait dangereusement de lui. C'est à ce moment-là que plusieurs villageois alertés par les cris apparurent et les entourèrent. Le kidnappeur grommela. Trop de monde mais cela restait des villageois sans aucune compétence en ninjustu et donc il suffira d'attraper le gamin et de s'enfuir et il sera débarrasser d'eux. Il se rapprocha encore de sa cible et il allait l'attraper quand une personne lui saisit sa main sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, fait extraordinaire. Il était un des meilleurs ninjas de son maitre, ses mouvements était très rapide et son instinct lui permettait de sentir instantanément un ennemis qui s'approchait de lui, alors qu'une personne lui attrape la main signifiait que ce ninja était fort. Le ninja en question était un adolescent de quinze ans, ses cheveux étaient argentés, un masque lui cachait la moitié de son visage et son bandeau frontal avec le symbole de Konoha couvrait son œil gauche. Le ravisseur devina rapidement que cet adolescent n'était autre que Kakashi au sharingan, un ANBU et le dernier élève du quatrième Hokage. Il savait que défaire le ninja copieur serait dur mais ce dernier n'était encore qu'un adolescent génie ou pas, il surpassait le jeune homme par son expérience. Il était prêt à se lancer dans la bataille suite à une question que Kakashi avait posé mais à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu quand un autre homme arriva, le kidnappeur le reconnu comme étant Fugaku Uchiha, le chef du clan Uchiha et ce dernier n'était pas seule. Il était accompagné de plusieurs ninjas portant le symbole de la police. Mauvais. Au fur à mesure que le temps s'écoulait d'autres ninjas arrivaient, c'était vraiment mauvais.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda à nouveau Kakashi. Et que voulez-vous au fils de Minato – sensei ?

L'Homme sourit :

-Et vous qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis chargé de la protection de Naruto. Je ne vous laisserais donc pas l'emmener.

-Je vois.

L'Homme échappa à l'emprise du jeune ninja. Il étudia sa situation et il en conclu qui ne pouvait pas s'en sortir et que sa mission avait échoué. Il souleva son t-shirt et un sceau apparut sur sa peau. Kakashi et Naruto furent surpris mais le ninja argenté réagit aussitôt et protégea l'enfant sachant par expérience ce qu'il allait venir. Fugaku lui aussi devina la suite des évènements et ordonna immédiatement l'évacuation des civils. L'Homme murmura alors quelques mots et activa le sceau. Puis il eut une grande explosion. Le kidnappeur était mort, s'était fait exploser emportant ses secrets avec lui. Kakashi maudit sa mort, il aurait pu apprendre pourquoi et qui avait tenté d'enlever Naruto. Il se tourna ensuite vers son petit frère adoptif qui pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Mentalement Naruto pesta à nouveau contre son corps. Fugaku garda son expression stoïque mais intérieurement il soupira, il aurait beaucoup de travail après cette explosion. Il avait bien prédit que cette journée allait être fatigante.

Kakashi serra dans ses bras Naruto et il se releva. Soudain il aperçut du coin de l'œil un mouvement. C'était un jeune garçon d'environs dix ans qui portait un masque blanc et rouge. Le ninja copieur le reconnut immédiatement : c'était un des ninjas de Danzô. Il l'avait aperçu quelque fois lorsque le vieux ninja avait tenté de le recruter à la racine. Kakashi écarquilla les yeux. Non, c'était impossible… Il venait de voir le jeune ninja utilisé le mokuton pour s'échapper discrètement. Le Mokuton était la technique du Shodaime et lui seul pouvait l'utiliser. Minato – sensei avait vraiment besoin d'être informer des évènements de la journée.

* * *

Deux ans s'était écoulés depuis l'attaque de Kyuubi. C'était le 28 mars, le jour de l'anniversaire de Sakura. Mebuki, sa mère, était inquiète. Depuis quelques jours, Sakura faisait des cauchemars. Elle se réveillait en sueur en hurlant. Elle pleurait ensuite en marmonnant des choses sur une guerre et elle répétait sans cesse deux prénoms, Naruto et Sasuke, comme si c'était un mantra. Sa petite fille avait commencé à agir de façon plus mature et plus froide alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Mebuki espérait sincèrement que ce n'était qu'une passe mais toutes ses amies, lui avait dit qu'aucun de leurs enfants n'avait vécu cela. Mebuki se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, elle avait un gâteau et une fête d'anniversaire.

Sakura était étendu sur son lit. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle se souvenait tout, enfin, en parti, quelques souvenirs restaient flous. La dernière chose qu'elle se remémorait c'était le noir de la dimension de Kaguya et ses mains tenues par Naruto et Sasuke mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle se retrouvait là dans son corps de trois ans, le jour de son anniversaire dans un Konoha intact et aucune guerre à l'horizon. Et qui plus est le Yondaime hokage, le père de Naruto, était en vie. Elle ne comprenait strictement rien. Elle avait d'abord pensé à un genjustu donc elle avait tenté de le dissiper mais cela n'avait pas marché et au grand désespoir de la jeune femme, enfin de la fillette, elle avait découvert que son chakra n'était même plus le huitième de sa réserve de chakra habituelle et en plus son contrôle était quasi nulle. Puis elle avait pensé au Tsukonomi infini mais ensuite elle s'était rappelé que cette technique plongé l'utilisateur dans un monde idéal pour lui c'est-à-dire pour Sakura que Sasuke, Naruto et elle soient ensemble de nouveaux amis et heureux dans un monde sans guerre. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait revu qu'une ou deux fois Naruto à la crèche puis à la garderie et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Sasuke et des Uchiha.

Elle gémit et se roula dans ses couvertures. Elle regarda sa chambre. Les murs étaient roses tirant vers le violet. C'était ces murs que, plus tard, adolescente, elle avait repeint en jaune-brun. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir ses murs vierges, sans photos, dessins et peintures. Les étagères, sur lesquels elle avait rangé ses livres de cours et de médecine, n'était pas encore installées. Le parquet était couvert de peluches et de jouets pour enfants. Sakura ne comprenait rien, absolument rien. Elle frappa son oreiller de frustration. Il y avait une chose qui était sûr et c'était que Naruto et Sasuke avait quelque chose avoir avec sa situation. Elle souffla. Elle allait leur faire payer le fait que les cauchemars qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle recouvrait ses souvenirs et qui avait inquiété sa mère et son père. Ils allaient connaitre leurs souffrances…

Elle se leva et elle enfila la robe que sa mère avait préparée, bientôt ses amies allaient arrivée. Il y aurait bien sûr Ino avec qui elle était devenue récemment amie, et quelques autres enfants de son âge. D'ailleurs les premiers arrivaient déjà. Sakura regarda les enfants qui arrivaient. Elle ne connaissait que de vu la plupart et ne leur avait jamais parlé même dans l'avenir. Elle les salua tout de même. Sa mère avait invité décidé d'inviter toutes la garderie ou quoi ? Lorsque tous les invités furent présents ainsi que leurs parents, elle partit jouer avec eux pour rassurer sa mère qui bavardait. Soudain la sonnerie résonna. Sakura se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et une tête blonde apparut à l'entrée. Sa maman la gronda pour avoir ouvert la porte sans elle quand soudain elle s'arrêta en remarquant la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil.

-Ho…Hokage – sama ! Que… que faites-vous ici ?

-Bonjour, Haruno-san. Je suis venue déposer Naruto pour l'anniversaire de votre fille.

Mebuki aperçu alors le petit garçon derrière les jambes de son père. Mebuki sentit soudain la peur l'envahir à la vue du fils de l'Hokage. Puis elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir ressenti ce sentiment et elle repensa à la réaction qu'avait eu quelques villageois et que certain avait encore à la vue de sa fille. Cette expérience lui avait permis de mieux comprendre l'enfant de l'hokage et de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir devant de telle réaction de la part de tout le monde. La maman de Sakura fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de l'Hokage qui parlait à son fils :

-Naruto, dit bonjour à Haruno - san qui t'as invité.

Le prénom de Naruto résonna dans son esprit. N'est-ce pas le prénom d'un des deux personnes que sa fille appelait à l'aide lors de ses cauchemars ?

-Bonjour, madame. Sourit l'enfant. Salut, Sakura – chan.

La femme brune eut alors l'étrange sensation que le sourire de Naruto était un morceau de soleil. Elle se plongea dans les yeux bleu de l'enfant et elle eut l'impression que ses yeux recelaient une joie de vivre impressionnant mais une certaine souffrance qu'elle n'avait vu que chez les ninjas qui avait vécu la guerre. C'était un étrange mélange mais qui rappelait mystérieusement le regard de sa fille.

Sakura était complétement stupéfait devant elle le Yondaime. Le Yondaime ! A part sa tête sur la falaise et quelques photos dans les livres et dans les rapports, la seule fois où elle l'avait vu s'était lors de leur combat contre Madara et Tobi (elle ne voulait pas appeler par son prénom car Tobi n'était pas Obito le meilleur ami de Kakashi – sensei) et encore c'était seulement l'Edo Tensei, un mort ramené à la vie, une abomination. Comparé à cette fois-là, Minato Namikaze semblait beaucoup plus heureux malgré quelques cernes sous ses yeux et aussi beaucoup plus…hum… vivant. Puis elle avait aperçu Naruto et son regard avait plongé dans le sien. Sakura avait vu quelque chose dans son regard qui lui faisait penser que lui aussi se souvenait. Enfin, il avait son sourire. Le sourire inimitable de Naruto. C'était ce sourire qui avait réchauffés tant de cœurs. Cependant il restait un doute dans son esprit, c'était un peur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à éliminer : et si elle était seul, que tous cela n'était qu'une illusion ?... Soudain elle eut une idée.

-Bonjour, Hokage-sama. Salut, Naruto-kun, est-ce que tu peux répondre à une devinette ?

Les yeux du blondinet trahissaient sa confusion. Les deux parents étaient aussi confus que lui mais ils sourirent tout de même.

-Euh, oui pourquoi pas, Sakura – chan.

-Ok, la voilà. La limace joueuse a pris la fleur de cerisier, le crapaud pervers le ramen et le vicieux serpent ?

-Hein ?

L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. La déception et le désespoir submergea la fillette et elle baissa les yeux ne voyant pas la lueur qui traversa rapidement la figure de son ami.

-Le vicieux serpent, voulant une nouvelle peau, il a enlevé le célèbre guerrier aux cheveux corbeau.

Sakura releva vivement la tête à la réponse de Naruto. La réponse n'était pas exactement formuler de la façon dont elle l'avait pensé mais c'était compréhensible. De plus, la réponse que le blond avait donné lui prouver que c'était bien son Naruto, son coéquipier, son ami. Sakura attrapa sa main.

-Tu m'as fait peur, Naruto – baka ! Aller viens, on va jouer !

Et la fillette-jeune fille se mit à courir.

-A…attend Sakura-chan…

Les deux enfants disparurent sous le regard ahuri des parents.

-Euh… Bien, entrez Hokage – sama.

-Appelez - moi Minato, Haruno – san, je ne suis pas en service et je suis après tout qu'un père comme les autres.

-Alors, appelez-moi Mebuki.

Minato et Mebuki entrèrent donc à la suite de leur enfant.

Sakura entraina Naruto dans un coin éloigné pour que personne ne les entende.

-Alors, tu te souviens aussi. Commença Sakura en se tournant vers le blond. Naruto, dis-moi comment cela se fait que nous soyons à nouveau des enfants ?

Naruto était gêné, il hésitait à comment lui dire et ce n'était pas ses amis à queues qui allaient l'aider. Lorsqu'il s'était préparé pour l'anniversaire de son amie, il savait qu'elle aurait probablement recouvert la mémoire mais il ne s'attendait pas à la tornade rose qu'elle serait. Il se frappa mentalement.

-Euh…c'est…euh…compliqué, Sakura-chan.

-Naruto Uzumaki ! Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter ou alors je te casse la figure.

-Gloups… Sakura-chan, s'il te plait…

La fillette aux cheveux rose leva la main en le menaçant.

-D'a….d'accord, je vais tout te dire…

Sakura baissa sa main.

-Est-ce que c'est un genjustu ?

-Non, c'est…comment dire ? Euh…lorsqu'on a était envoyé dans l'autre dimension, les bijuus qui sont en moi ont utilisé le chakra qui d'après eux a résonné avec la dimension et cela nous a envoyé dans le passé, le jour de ma naissance. En faisant cela les évènements comme la mort de mes parents ont été changé. D'après Kurama, nos esprits ont tous était attiré par nos corps. Sasuke et toi ainsi que moi, on s'est retrouvé dans nos corps de bébé avec quelques modifications comme la marque du Rikudo de Sasuke et la mienne ainsi que ton sceau. Déclara –t-il en montrant le front de Sakura.

Sakura leva instinctivement les yeux vers son front pour apercevoir quelque chose puis elle se tourna vers une vitre et elle remarqua alors, pour la première fois, le losange violet, le signe caractéristique de son sceau. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention auparavant car le sceau était devenu une partie d'elle-même. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait vue, les souvenirs de sa vie dans ce temps, prenait un sens nouveau. Les enfants de son âge ne l'intimidaient pas sur son front mais sur sa marque. Ses parents lui avaient caché avec sa frange, ce qui avait augmenté les moqueries. Elle avait rencontré Ino quelques années plutôt mais celle-ci lui avait tout de même offert un bandeau et l'avait complimenté. Malgré les évènements qui avaient changé, elle et Ino étaient devenu amies de la même façon que dans son autre enfance. Son sceau lui avait attiré pas mal d'ennuis et ses parents n'avaient su comment réagir face aux rumeurs dû à son apparition. Sakura comprenait maintenant la réaction de quelques parents et villageois. L'apparition de quelque chose comme ça lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi avait de quoi troubler les esprits. Heureusement, en trois ans les esprits s'étaient plutôt calmés et l'histoire avait été rapidement oubliée.

-Et Sasuke ? Qu'est-il devenu ? demanda Sakura

-Je le vois de temps en temps. Maman et Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke se connaisse et sont amies donc il vient jouer avec moi de temps en temps. Il va bien mais il ne se souvient de rien. Il ne retrouva la mémoire que lorsqu'il aura trois ans, donc dans quelques mois.

-Donc c'est pour ça que je me suis souvenu.

-Yep.

-Mais toi, Naruto, tu n'as pas encore trois ans alors comment cela se fait que tu es toute ta mémoire ?

-C'est parce que mon esprit s'est réfugié dans mon sceau donc j'étais conscient de tout pendant trois ans. C'était horrible ! Gémit-il.

Sakura se mit à rire devant l'expression de son ami.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Sakura –chan. Ce n'est pas toi qui as vécu l'enfer des couches. C'était la honte… D'ailleurs, il y a une chose qui a vraiment changé en dehors du fait que Sasuke vient jouer avec moi.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vois, là-haut, sur le toit de la maison d'en face, l'ANBU avec le masque de chien ?

Sakura regarda du coin de l'œil le lieu que lui indiquait Naruto. Elle repéra alors l'ANBU qu'il lui avait décrit. Ce dernier était bien caché mais grâce à ses trois ans aux côtés de Tsunade, la kunoichi avait pris l'habitude de remarqué les agents de l'hokage.

-Oui et alors ?

-Eh, bien, c'est Kakashi-sensei.

-Quoi ?! Cria la fillette.

Tous les parents se tournèrent immédiatement vers eux croyant que quelque chose de grave arrivait.

-Waouh ! S'écria Sakura crispée et passant son bras autour du cou de Naruto. Il a vraiment fait ça ! Ton père est vraiment génial.

-Ouais ! Continua Naruto. Il a fait bam, boum encore bam ! Puis ensuite il a sorti un méga super génial justu et alors ! et alors les méchants ont été assommées et capturées !

Toutes les mères se tournèrent donc ensuite vers Minato qui déglutit sentant venir le mode « fangirl ». Naruto s'excusa et pria mentalement pour la survie de son père.

-Ouf. Soupira –t-il quand toutes l'attention fut retourné ailleurs. On l'a échappé belle.

-Oui, tu l'as dit. Tu disais que l'ANBU est Kakashi - sensei mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Et comment tu le sais ?

-Papa l'a chargé de protéger. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça le plus important.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh, bien, il est en quelque sorte mon grand frère de cœur.

-Quoi ?! cria à nouveau Sakura mais en étant soudain interrompu par Naruto qui lui plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

Après la quelques minutes de silence, le temps que la jeune femme –fillette digère l'information, elle demanda :

-Alors, on fait quoi ?

-On va attendra que Sasuke retrouve la mémoire et on va faire en sorte de changer les choses. Répondit Naruto

Sakura hocha la tête. Elle était pour cette idée, s'ils changeaient les choses peut-être que leurs amis auraient moins à souffrir et qu'il y aurait moins de mort. En tout cas, elle ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs. C'était une promesse. Puis les deux amis remarquèrent alors les regards de leurs parents alors les deux voyageurs du temps partirent jouaient avec les autres enfants.

* * *

Fin

Une petite review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou me voilà! Je suis vraiment désolé pour cet immense retard. Mais voilà le quatrième chapitre. En fait ce chapitre devait être largement plus long mais je l'ai coupé car j'étais vraiment en retard et je n'ai pas trouver le temps de le terminer.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews:

Rubyy: Je suis contente que la devinette t'es plu. Et oui, pauvre Minato, j'aime bien le torturer : 3

Tsukiyo69: Je suis heureuse que cette réunion t'es plu ainsi que les bonnes relations entre Minato et Mebuki. Personnellement je n'ai pas lu de fanfiction où il y est une interaction entre la mère de Sakura et Minato. Et non, l'incident Hyuga n'est pas encore passé et ce sera dans la prochain chapitre.

slayst: Pour répondre à tes questions, nos trois amis ne vont pas retrouver tout de suite la plupart de leurs "pouvoirs". Ils ne peuvent pas supporter la grosse demande de chakra que demande ces techniques. Mais ils possèdent quelques techniques de bases comme le contrôle de chakra de Sakura, Naruto qui peut encore sentir le chakra et les émotions négatifs, et Sasuke aura quelque chose qui sera dévoilé dans le prochain chapitre. Pour les Bijuu, ils n'ont pas été aspirés dans Naruto, ils ne sont juste que de petites partie du leurs chakras. Seul Kurama est au "complet".

-Noisette:Ta réponse est dans le chapitre. "D'un autre côté, Sasuke pourrait vouloir rester dans le passé puisqu'il retrouve sa famille et son grand frère." je comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire. (pardon pour ton pseudo mais l'Edit Document n'arrête pas de le raccourci à -Noisette)

Zazou-chan: Waouh ! comment -tu as fait pour deviner ?! Et tu es la première à me faire une proposition donc oui j'aimerais bien que tu deviennes ma bêta.

Momo: Non, ne t'inquiètes pas le fin à la fin du chapitre ne signifia pas fin de l'histoire.

bloosser: Kushina sera à la fois mère et shinobi donc nous la verrons quelques fois lors de mission si c'était ta question. Fugaku et Mikoto seront des personnages assez essentiels lors de la première partie mais Mikoto est plutôt une femme au foyer même si elle interviendra plutôt souvent. Mais il aura d'autres femmes Uchiha qui seront shinobi.

Et merci à tous les autres !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Réunion

Cela faisait presque trois ans maintenant depuis l'attaque de Kyuubi. Kakashi se promenait tranquillement dans la rue. Trois ans que Minato, le quatrième hokage et le sensei de Kakashi, et sa femme, Kushina avaient échappé à la mort. Il passa tranquillement devant un magasin de dango. Trois ans que Naruto était né et il avait bien grandit. Et cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait fait la promesse de protéger le bébé devenu un petit garçon et qu'il deviendrait son enseignant.

-Eh ! Kakashi ! Cria Gai. Viens manger des Dangos !

Kakashi connu comme le ninja copieur ou Kakashi au Sharingan, se retourna.

-Oh, Gai c'est toi… Hum, des dangos ? Pourquoi pas.

-Ah c'est vrai…C'est dommage…Attends ! Quoi ? Hurla de surprise la bête de jade de Konoha.

Derrière lui, Kurenai, Azuma était bouche bée. C'était la première fois que Kakashi acceptait de venir mangeait des dangos avec eux. Ils étaient tellement surpris qu'ils laissèrent tombés leur bâton de dango par -terre.

-Hum… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Euh… non c'est juste que… Bafouilla Gai. Euh… comment va Naruto ?

Kakashi soupira.

-Ce gamin est une véritable tornade, une boule d'énergie à l'état pure... Depuis qu'il est à quatre pattes, il se promène partout et c'est encore pire après qu'il a appris à marcher et à courir… Il fait les quatre cents coups, surtout avec Sasuke.

-Sasuke ? demanda Kurenai

-Oui, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ah ! s'exclama Asuma. Tu veux parler du deuxième enfant marqué, le fils de Fugaku Uchiha et le frère d'Itachi.

-Oui… Ces deux-là sont de vrai démons… Sasuke est beaucoup plus calme que Naruto mais Naruto réussit toujours à l'entrainer dans ses bêtises… C'est fatigant…

Kakashi avala deux boules de dango.

-Tu es chargé de sa protection, c'est ça ?

-Gai ! Kakashi n'a pas le droit de parler de ses missions ! Réprimanda Azuma

-C'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si s'était vraiment confidentiel depuis la tentative d'enlèvement. Oui, c'est moi et d'autre ANBU qui sont chargé de sa protection. En fait, je suis plus une sorte de nounou, je m'occupe de lui lorsque Minato – sensei est occupé et que Kushina - nee part en mission…

-C'est une mission facile alors. Conclu Kurenai

-Loin de là… Il faut l'empêcher de sortir et de se promener seul dans les rues de Konoha, le faire manger, l'empêcher de faire des bêtises ou de réparer celle-ci… C'est un vrai démon ! Vous savez ses premiers mots ont été Maman et Papa mais son troisième s'était ramen ! Ce gamin mange déjà au moins cinq bols de ramen par repas !

-Mon pauvre !

-J'ai souvent hâte de partir sur d'autres missions cependant malgré ça je l'aime vraiment ce petit renard…

-Tu sais, Kakashi, depuis que Naruto est né tu as changé. Annonça Gai

-Hum ? Comment ça ?

-Tu sembles allait beaucoup mieux qu'avant, tu es plus social et moins sombre…

.Xx.

-Maman ! On peut aller au parc ?

Kushina entra dans la chambre et prit Naruto dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr, mon chéri. Je pense que Mikoto va aussi emmener Sasuke.

-Oui ! répondit-il

Naruto blottit sa tête dans le cou de sa mère. Il ne pouvait décidément pas y faire, sentir la peau de ses parents, entendre leur voix étaient toujours quelque chose de magique pour lui. Il se sentait tellement bien. C'était comme un rêve. C'était pour cela qu'il profitait de chacun de ses instants avec eux, tellement que, plus petit, il ne voulait plus lâcher ses parents comme si sa vie en dépendait cependant, à la stupéfaction de ses parents et des ANBU qui veillaient sur lui, quand il était seul il était très indépendant et il savait parfaitement s'occuper de lui.

Naruto, au cours de ses trois ans, avait peu à peu retrouvé l'usage de son corps, c'était loin d'être parfait (il trébuchait souvent) mais Kurama et les autres bijuu disait que cela évoluerait pendant les années suivantes. Aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'aller au parc car il était presque sûr que Sasuke y serait et Sakura peut-être aussi, depuis son anniversaire où ils avaient discutaient ensemble sur le futur de leur vie ici, ils s'étaient rarement revus. Il jouait souvent avec Sasuke car la mère de celui-ci et sa propre mère se connaissait. C'était bien même si c'était la plus part du temps c'était au quartier Uchiha qu'ils se voyaient. Au cours des trois ans qui s'était écoulé les Uchiha s'étaient petit à petit retranché dans leur quartier malgré les efforts de Minato pour les intégrer au village. Naruto secoua sa tête pour chasser les mauvaise pensée, ce n'était pas le moment, aujourd'hui, il saurait si Sasuke s'était « réveillé ».

Sa maman le déposa par - terre quelques mètres avant l'entrée du parc et ils marchèrent ensemble en se tenant la main. Quand ils arrivèrent, Naruto repéra tout de suite Sasuke qui n'était pas très loin d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rose, Sakura. Kushina remarquant le soudain enthousiasme de son fils ne tarda pas à voir Sasuke et Mikoto. La femme aux cheveux de feu s'assit à côté de celle aux cheveux corbeau et la salua. Elle avertit Naruto de ne pas trop s'éloigné d'elle. Ce dernier courut ensuite vers ses deux amies.

-Naruto – baka ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Cria Sakura.

-Désolé, désolé, Sakura – chan.

-Tch. Yo, dope.

Naruto se tourna vivement vers l'enfant aux cheveux corbeau qui venait de l'insulter.

-Comment est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler, teme ?

Puis soudain il réalisa que le Sasuke qu'il avait connu ses trois dernières années ne l'avait jamais appeler comme cela. Un large sourire illumina son visage et le blond se jeta sur l'Uchiha.

-Sasuke ! Tu es enfin de retour !

-Ouaip, mais là si tu continues tu vas m'étrangler…

-Oups, désolé. Est – ce que tu es au courant de tout ? demanda Naruto en donnant un coup de pied dans le ballon qui faisait office de couverture pour leur conversation.

De loin, les trois amis ressemblaient à trois enfants normaux qui jouaient au ballon. Rien de plus ordinaire et ainsi ils n'attiraient aucun regards indiscrets et leurs parents et l'ANBU planqué quelque part n'étaient pas inquiétés.

-Oui, Sakura m'as tout expliqué. Et je te signale que c'est de ta faute qu'on est là.

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de se tenir la main et ce qui as eu pour effet de mélanger nos chakra avec ceux des bijuus !

-Eh ! Ne m'accuse pas de tout car toi aussi tu étais d'accord pour ça !

-Les garçons arrêtaient de vous disputer ! ordonna Sakura.

-Alors qu'est- ce qu'on fait ? demanda l'Uchiha

-On va changer les évènements, par exemple on pourra empêcher le massacre des Uchiha.

-Je suis pour. Je ne veux pas que mon grand-frère est encore à souffrir comme dans à notre ligne temporelle d'origine.

-Oui. Acquiesça Naruto.

-Eh, les gars ! Je ne veux pas jouer les rabats joies mais comme est-ce que vous comptez vous y prendre ? Car je ne sais pas si je dois le signaler mais nous avons tous un corps d'enfant de trois et je nous vois mal débarquer devant Danzô et lui exploser la tête dans notre état. Au mieux, il nous renverra chez nous d'une pichenette qui nous aura assommés. Leur rappela Sakura.

-J'avais un peu oublié ça…bafouilla Naruto

-Hn. Murmura Sasuke d'accord avec son ami blond.

-Sérieusement. Des fois, je me demande comment vous pouvez faire sans moi.

-Bah, en fonce dans le tas. Répondit Naruto. Aïe ! Sakura-chan, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as frappé ?

-Parce que t'es qu'un crétin, Naruto-baka !

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Au fond de lui, ce genre d'évènements avec l'équipe sept lui avait manqué. Un souvenir le traversa. Il se revoyait marchant tranquillement pendant que Naruto demandait un rencard à Sakura avant de se prendre un sacré râteau, Kakashi qui souriait paresseusement derrière-eux amusé. Il avait un peu retrouvé l'ambiance de son équipe originelle avec Karin et Suigestu dans son équipe Taka mais ce n'était pas la même chose. A l'époque, il était un peu trop obnubilé par sa vengeance pour s'en rendre compte. Un coin de ses lèvres se souleva et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ria de bon cœur. Il se sentait incroyablement léger. C'était bizarre. Quand il s'arrêta, il surprit Sakura tenant Naruto avec un bras autour du cou, elle s'était arrêtée en plein mouvement pour effectuer un savon au blond. Ce dernier avait relevé la tête et il affichait une expression de souffrance. Cependant tous les deux avaient stoppé leur dispute pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Sasuke toussota. Il se reprit. Il avait une réputation à tenir !

-Alors on fait quoi ? demanda –t-il encore gêné.

-C'est une bonne question…déclara la rose en lâchant son ami.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée. Révéla Naruto.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une idée louche. Marmonna la seule fille du groupe.

-Qu'est - ce que c'est ? Questionna le noir

-Etant donné que nous ne pouvons pas nous attaquer au cœur du problème, c'est-à-dire Danzô, vu notre état, nous allons aller à l'origine même du massacre.

-Comment ça ? Interrogea la Kunoichi

-Sasuke, tu sais quel a été la raison originelle du massacre, non ?

-Hn. C'est la préparation du coup d'état des Uchiha.

-Oui, mais à quoi est-ce dû cette révolte ?

-Ah ! s'exclama soudain Sakura en comprenant en quoi Naruto voulait en venir. Les Uchiha ont été totalement écarté de Konoha. Ils voulaient participer plus amplement à la vie collective.

-C'est ça ! Se réjouit Naruto voyant que ses amis avaient compris. Nous allons faire en sorte que les Uchiha s'intègre de nouveau au village comment ça il n'y aura plus de coup d'état donc plus de massacre.

-Et tu comptes d'y prendre comment ? Parce que comme l'a signalé Sakura, on est des enfants, personne ne nous écoutera.

-Justement on va demander de l'aide enfin de l'aide indirecte.

-Comment ça ?

-Sakura, tu te souviens de ton anniversaire ?

-Oui, bien sûr et alors ?

-Les parents qui avaient emmenés leurs enfants discutaient ensemble de tout et de rien et c'est exactement de quoi on a besoin.

-Je crois que je comprends. Déclara Sasuke. Tu veux que j'invite des enfants pour que mon père crée des liens avec des parents que, je suppose, seront des chefs de clan, ainsi les Uchiha auront des alliances et donc ils auront plus de voix au conseil…

-Oui.

-Tu as oublié de prendre en compte la fierté de mon père. Il voudra sûrement s'en sortir tout seul.

-Désolé de ne pas être dans sa tête ! Comment est-ce que je peux savoir qu'il a une fierté mal placé ?!

-Oi ! Les gars vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous disputez ! Puis je trouve que le plan de Naruto est pas mal et puis on a environs cinq ans pour que le plan fonctionne.

-Ok, on fait ce plan. Cependant Naruto, tu as oublié Danzô dans ce plan. Il ne nous laissera pas faire aussi facilement, il fera tout pour isoler mon clan. Il faut que nous nous préparions au pire.

-Oui. Il faut que nous retrouvions le contrôle sur notre chakra ainsi que notre condition physique. Commenta le blond.

-C'est sûr. Mais c'est en tant que médecin que je dis ça, il ne faut surtout pas nous forcions sur notre corps. Effectuer certaines actions pourrait entrainer des dommages irréparables et ce n'est pas pour plaisanter que je dis ça.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête sans rien dire en voyant l'expression totalement sérieuse de Sakura.

-Ok, Sakura-chan. C'est toi qui nous prépareras un programme d'entrainement. Tu es d'accord Sasuke ?

Ce dernier exprima son accord avec un ''hn'' habituel et il continua ensuite la conversation :

-Lorsqu'on aura retrouvé une partie de notre contrôle, on pourra faire un Henge et retrouver notre corps d'adolescent ainsi ou pourra mieux combattre nos adversaire.

-Il reste le fait qu'on aura des problèmes si on se balade dans notre apparence originale surtout moi et Sasuke. Je ressemble beaucoup à mon père alors qu'un double de l'hokage d'environs seize ans qui se balade en ville et élimine différends opposants, on se posera beaucoup de questions.

-Oui c'est vrai. On devra créer des personnes totalement fictives mais qui nous ressemblerons… Réfléchit Sakura.

-Ou alors on portera un masque comme les ANBU. Proposa l'enfant-adolescent aux cheveux corbeau. Les ANBU sont au service de l'hokage et très peu de personnes savent leurs véritables identités alors on peut facilement se dissimuler parmi eux et cela nous donnera accès à certaines informations et autorisation. De plus, d'après Itachi, une équipe de trois ANBU est assez fréquent.

-C'est une bonne idée.

-C'est une excellente idée. Cependant tous les ANBU sont répertoriés et l'Hokage se doit tous les connaitre. Exposa la Kunoichi. Il faudra éviter le plus possible ton père Naruto alors ainsi qu'un affrontement direct avec Danzô qui remarquera sûrement la supercherie.

Naruto et Sasuke hochèrent la tête. Sakura passa la balle à Sasuke un peu trop fort et le Uchiha dû aller la chercher dans les fourrées. Quand il revient, il demanda :

-Et on fait quoi pour les autres évènements comme la tentative d'invasion d'Orochimaru lors des examens des Chûnins ?

-Pour l'invasion, je ne sais pas car beaucoup de chose ont changé. D'abord il a le fait que mon père a survécut donc il est toujours à la place d'hokage puis il y a aussi le massacre des Uchiha… répondit Naruto

-Si l'invasion se passe ou pas dépendra principalement de nos actions et de celles d'Orochimaru et de l'hokage. Puis si elle se produit, il se peut que cela soit totalement différents que celle que nous avons connue. Expliqua Sakura. Je pense que nous devrions prendre les évènements un par un et nous réagirons en fonctions des situations.

-Oui. Déclarèrent les deux garçons en chœur.

-Tout d'abord, je pense que le mieux à faire est de réapprendre à malaxer le chakra puis on commencera quelques exercices de contrôle et ensuite on passera à la marche sur les arbres et sur l'eau mais je pense qu'il faudrait mieux le faire sur les murs de nos chambres quant personne ne nous voit. Ensuite pour la condition physique, pour l'instant, on ne fera que des échauffements puis on ne se mettra à réellement s'exercer lorsque tout le monde sera capable d'effectuer un henge correct.

Sasuke et Naruto acquiescèrent.

-Je viens de penser à quelque chose. Annonça Sasuke. On fait comment pour l'académie ?

-J'avais complètement oublié l'académie ! Se lamenta le blond. Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Les années que j'y ai passé étaient de véritable torture…

Sakura souffla devant les mimiques désespéré de son ami.

-Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer au même âge que la dernière fois, sauf toi, Naruto, pour pouvoir retrouver nos amis. Ensuite quand on sera en classe, on se comportera comme chacun le veux mais on aucun cas, on ne montre nos véritables compétences ou on ne dit rien de ce qu'on n'est pas censé savoir.

-Et il y a aussi le risque que nous nous ne retrouvions pas dans la même équipe. Ajouta Sasuke.

-Sur ça, je pense que c'est bon. Les informa Naruto.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai écouté une conversation entre mon père et Kakashi, il y a quelque temps. Papa disait qu'il me confirait à Kakashi quand je deviendrai genin donc il deviendra mon sensei. Puis il y a le fait que les équipes sont attribuées en fonction des compétences de chacun mais aussi si le clan d'où il provient a toujours été associé à un autre clan qui complète leurs technique. Par exemple, avec la formation Ino-Chika-Chô qui a fait ses preuves, ils vont obligatoirement les associer. Puis il y a aussi la composition de l'ancienne équipe du sensei qui est pris en compte car ce dernier connaitra sûrement mieux les faiblesses et les défauts des techniques de clan ou de genkai kekai.

Sasuke regarda son ami avec des yeux rond.

-Quoi ? Je le sais parce que j'en ai parlé avec Tsunade-baa chan une fois.

-Je vois donc théoriquement, il y a une grande probabilité qu'on se retrouve ensemble. L'équipe de Kakashi était composé d'un Uchiha, Obito, d'une médecin-ninja d'origine civile, Rin, et du fils d'un ninja célèbre qui était un prodige, Kakashi. Et ici on a un Uchiha considéré comme un prodige, une fille ordinaire et le fils du célèbre éclair jaune de Konoha. Je pense donc qu'on a toutes nos chances vu que Naruto est sûr d'être son élève.

-Hn.

-Maintenant ce qu'il faut faire c'est une liste des enfants qu'on peut inviter.

-Oui, je pense qu'inviter Shikamaru, Ino, Chôgi, Kiba et Shino serait une bonne idée. Ils sont tous des enfants des chefs de clan.

-Et pourquoi pas Hinata aussi ?

-Tout simplement parce que mon clan et les Hyuga sont en mauvais terme. Il y a une sorte de concurrence entre eux. Donc mauvais idée…

-Ok,ok, pas d'Hyuga.

Soudain Kushina, Mikoto et Mebuki qui avait rejoint entre temps les deux amies, les appela pour rentrer. Aussitôt, les trois voyageur du temps coururent vers leur maman en se disant au revoir et à une prochaine fois.

* * *

Message important ! Je viens de commencer ma première année de licence en Physique Chimie avec une prépa intégré, j'ai donc par semestre 450 heures de cours c'est à dire que mon emploi du temps est plein et je dois travailler environs 1h chez moi pour 1h de cours donc je n'ai pas vraiment de temps libre. Donc ne vous étonnait pas si il n'y a qu'un chapitre par mois. Je m'excuse sincèrement.


End file.
